Um mundo totalmente novo
by DanyMoon
Summary: Como seria morar em um mundo totalmente novo? Isso tudo é uma missão e tanto para um "primitivo" como Inuyasha. Para não ficar longe de sua amada, o jovem meio-youkai resolve passar umas "férias" no mundo de Kagome. (Cap. 12 ONLINE)
1. Pensando a respeito

**Um mundo totalmente novo**

Nota da autora: Olá! Estamos aqui com o primeiro cap. de minha mais nova fic! Espero receber reviews!!!

DanyMoon

"..." pensamento

-... fala

(...) comentário

--- Para os mais curiosos...---

Personagem principal: Inuyasha

Casal em questão: Inuyasha e Kagome

Era: Feudal (à princípio) e Real

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 1- A dor da despedida.

Narak... Seus planos fracassaram... Fora derrotado... Inuyasha e sua turma finalmente poderiam "respirar"... Todos os fragmentos já estavam unidos, não havia mais com que se preocupar. Exceto...

Inuyasha:- Vc vai mesmo embora, Kagome?

Kagome:- Eu... Preciso ir, Inuyasha. Sinto muito. Essa Era... Não é o meu mundo, entende? Do outro lado do poço eu tenho um lar, uma família, amigos e...

Inuyasha:- E aqui não?

Kagome:- Bem...

Kagome ficou calada. Um tremendo silêncio a invadiu. O que responder? Amava Inuyasha acima de tudo, mas sabia que precisava voltar.

Kagome:- Sentirei saudades, Inuyasha... De vc, do Shippou, da Sango... Humm... Do Miroku... Vcs foram e são muito importantes para mim.

Inuyasha:- Então... Quer dizer que... Vc nunca mais vai voltar?

Kagome:- Terei que me dedicar mais aos estudos agora. Minhas notas caíram muito na época em que procurávamos pelos fragmentos da jóia... Preciso recuperar meus estudos, me concentrar um pouco mais.

Inuyasha:- Mas... Kagome...

Inuyasha não conseguia dizer o que sentia. Tinha medo. Medo de nunca mais vê-la, medo de dizer adeus.

Kagome:- Bem... Já vou indo...

Kagome pegou na mão de Inuyasha e abraçou-o. Aquele ato o surpreendeu, mas ele logo correspondeu.

Inuyasha:- Não vá, Kagome...

Kagome:- Vc nunca precisou de mim, Inuyasha. Sempre foi independente, não é?

Inuyasha:- Não... Eu... Preciso de vc aqui, Kagome.

Kagome olhou nos olhos de Inuyasha e percebeu que aquele meio-youkai implorava para que ela ficasse. Mas, esse desejo era impossível.

Kagome:- Eu vou sentir saudades...

Kagome beijou o rosto do meio-youkai e ele logo corou. Partiu seu coração ao ver aquele olhar de tristeza, mas ela sabia de seus deveres. Resolveu não tardar mais a despedida, pois esta, à cada minuto se tornava mais difícil e dolorosa.

Kagome:- Adeus, Inuyasha... Caso vc encontre os outros por aí... Diga que eu mandei um beijo a eles.

Inuyasha:- Pode deixar.

Kagome enfim pulou para dentro do poço onde a divisão entre as duas Eras se encontrava.

Kagome:- Mamãe!! Cheguei!!

Mãe:- Oh, Kagome! Que bom que chegou, filha! O coordenador da escola acabou de ligar dizendo que as aulas terão de ser interrompidas por conta de uma reforma na escola.

(Que sonho...)

Kagome:- O que???????? Só agora vc me diz???????

Mãe:- Mas, eu... Acabei de saber...

Kagome largou a mochila na porta e voltou correndo para o poço Come Ossos. A escola não funcionaria durante um período... Isso era tempo o suficiente para passar uns tempos com seus amigos da Era feudal. A jovem parou em frente ao poço. "Não...", pensou. Se voltasse, teria de enfrentar aqueles olhos de novo, na próxima despedida. Isso seria insuportável. "Inuyasha..."

Kagome voltou para dentro de casa. Sua mãe estava assustada.

Mãe:- O que aconteceu, filha?

Kagome:- Nada... Eu vou tomar banho...

Kagome subiu as escadas e foi em direção ao banheiro. Logo, tomou um banho de água quente para se acalmar.

Kagome: "Será que conseguirei ficar longe de vc, Inuyasha?"

Esse seria seu grande desafio. Esquecer seu primeiro grande amor... Conseguiria? Só o tempo poderia responder...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Esta foi a primeira parte. Curtinho o cap., não? É para não cansar muito... Bem, estaremos de volta em breve com mais Inuyasha, ok? Bjux!!!!!!!!! Mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!


	2. Uma grande surpresa

**Um mundo totalmente novo**

Nota da autora: Estamos de volta!! Daremos agora início ao segundo cap. Espero que gostem!

DanyMoon

**ATENÇÃO!!**

Ah!! Gente!! Aquela questão de que haveria obra na escola... Bem... Isso começará daqui alguns dias, ok? Não hoje (se assim posso dizer). Eu fiz uma pequena confusão no cap. passado. Eu esqueci de determinar o dia do início da obra... Espero que me desculpem... XD Juro que não fiz por mal...

Vamos logo à fic!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.2- Uma grande surpresa

Kagome terminou seu banho e foi dormir. Estava muito cansada. Sua cabeça doía... Sua vida voltaria ao curso normal... Ou... Não?

Kagome: "Preciso esquecer vc, Inuyasha... Preciso..."

O Sol logo raiara. O despertador tocou. Kagome acordou. Abriu os olhos... Onde estava Inuyasha? Shippou? Sango? Agora se lembrava... Não estava mais na Era feudal. Não... Não tivera um pesadelo... Estava realmente na sua Era. E... Longe de Inuyasha.

Sota:- Mana!! Mana!!

Kagome ouviu seu irmão a chamar. Estava vindo do lado de fora de seu quarto.

Kagome (gritando de dentro do quarto):- O que vc quer? Me deixa em paz!

Sota:- Mana!! Vc está atrasada!!!

Kagome:- O que????????????

Kagome olhou para o relógio. Estava realmente atrasada.

Kagome:- Puxa vida, Sota!!!! Por que vc não me acordou antes????

Ela abriu a porta de quarto e seu irmão a olhou assustado.

Sota:- Não precisa brigar comigo!! Seu despertador tocou três vezes!! Vc é que é preguiçosa!

Kagome:- Ai... Cala a boca!!

Kagome correu para o banheiro. Lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes... Se vestiu, comeu algo rápido e pegou sua mochila. Foi nesse momento... Que se tocou de algo...

Kagome:- Ei! Sota!! O que vc está fazendo a essa hora aqui em casa? Não deveria estar no colégio?

Mãe:- Hoje é recesso escolar para ele, Kagome. Conselho de classe.

Kagome:- Ai... Que sortudo... E eu é que mais precisava disso...

Kagome pegou seu lanche e foi à escola. Chegando lá, as aulas já haviam começado.

Kagome:- Ah... Ah... (envergonhada) Desculpe, professor...

Professor:- Atrasada, hein? Começou bem, senhorita Kagome. Faltou várias aulas... Bem... Isso estará presente em seu boletim. Espero que esteja ciente disso.

Kagome:- Claro...

Kagome: "Ai, que droga... Ele precisa ficar me humilhando assim na frente de todo mundo??"

Houjo:- Mas... Professor!

Professor:- Sim, Houjo?

Houjo:- Ela não compareceu às aulas por motivos sérios de saúde! Primeiro teve uma crise de bronquite. Depois passou meses no hospital por causa de sua diabetes que estava muito acima do normal. E depois, por que sofria com problemas de pressão alta. Não deveria exigir tanto dela...

Kagome: "Ai... Vovô e suas histórias e mentiras..."

Professor:- Obrigado por me avisar, Houjo. Perdoe-me, Kagome. Não estava ciente do caso.

Kagome:- C-Claro...

Kagome: "Em pensar que tudo isso foi inventado pelo meu avô... É melhor não comentar nada..."

A jovem sentou-se perto de Houjo e não pôde deixar de agradecer a ajuda do amigo.

Houjo:- De nada, Kagome. Eu precisava fazer algo para ajudar. Vc, que já sofreu tanto com essas doenças... Ah! Puxa! Eu esqueci da Dengue!! Vc passou dias hospitalizada porque estava em um caso gravíssimo de dengue, não era?

Kagome: "DENGUEEEEEE????????? Ai... Vovô... Vc pirou de vez...."

Kagome:- É... É...

Houjo:- Vc já está se sentindo melhor, Kagome?

Kagome:- Estou... Pq?

Houjo:- Poderia sair comigo neste final de semana? Está passando um filme tão legal no cinema...

Kagome ficou vermelha de vergonha. Como gostaria que Inuyasha se comportasse assim, no período em que estavam juntos! De maneira educada... Simpática... Amorosa... Se bem que... Adorava aquele meio-youkai do jeito que ele é. Arrogante, às vezes mal-humorado... Essa era sua personalidade. E ela o amava, mesmo com todos os defeitos do mundo!

Kagome:- Está bem, Houjo. Eu posso sair com vc. Pode ser no Sábado?

Houjo:- Claro! O que está bem para vc, está bem para mim!

Professor:- Com licença vcs dois... Estou tentando prosseguir com a matéria.

Ambos:- Claro. Desculpe, Professor.

O resto das aulas passou voando. Kagome tentava, mas, prestar atenção nas aulas estava sendo muito difícil. Inuyasha sempre aparecia em sua mente. Como gostava dele! E como estava sentindo saudades! Em alguns momentos, viajando pelas suas lembranças, dera pequenas gargalhadas na sala de aula, o que fez com que todos os alunos olhassem para sua pessoa. Sem falar das vezes em que fora posta para fora de sala por causa disso...

Houjo:- Tchau, Kagome!! Nos vemos amanhã!! Não se esqueça do nosso encontro, hein?

Kagome:- Claro!! Tchau, Houjo!

Sota:- A mana vai ter um encontro??

Kagome:- Ai!! Que susto, garoto!!!! Da onde vc surgiu, hein???

Sota:- Eu vim buscar vc!

Kagome:- (rsrsrsr) Desde quando um garoto de 8 anos vai buscar a irmã mais velha na escola?

(Olha, gente... Eu não sei ao certo qual é a idade do Sota! Estou chutando!)

Sota:- Desde hoje! Eu acho...

Kagome:- Tá. Me fala. O que vc quer?

Sota:- Nada. Eu vim ver vc.

Mãe:- Kagome!!! Kagome!!

Kagome:- Oi, mamãe!

Mãe:- Desculpa, filha. Eu percebi que a sua turma já estava saindo e pedi para o Sota me esperar aqui. Eu precisei ir pagar umas coisinhas.

Kagome (olhando para o Sota):- Ah... Tá explicado...

Mãe:- Vamos logo, filha. Seu avô deve estar morrendo de fome.

Kagome:- É... Deve estar mesmo. E fome de uma boa bronca, isso sim...

Sota:- Do que está falando, mana?

Kagome:- Ele e suas mentiras... Passaram dos limites...

Mãe:- Filha... Vc sabe que ele fez isso pensando em vc. Afinal, vc vivia na Era feudal e... Por falar nisso... Quando vc vai voltar para lá?

Sota:- É! Quando vc vai ver o Inuyasha de novo?

Kagome:- Ai.... Vcs poderiam mudar de assunto??

Kagome se irritara. Começou a andar em um passo mais acelerado, deixando sua mãe e seu irmão mais para trás. Ela tentava se esquecer daquilo, mas... Seus parentes faziam questão de lembrá-la!

Sota:- Mamãe... A Kagome está bem?

Mãe:- Não sei. Me parece que ela deve ter brigado com aquele menino cachorro ou... Sei lá.

Kagome não deu uma palavra se quer em todo o trajeto até sua casa. Quando chegou, abriu a porta gritando, mal-humorada:

Kagome:- Cheguei!!

Vov:- Que bom que chegou Kagome, pq...

Kagome:- Me dê licença, Vovô. Vou para o meu quarto.

Vov:- Mas... O que foi que deu nessa garota?

Sota:- Ela tá de mau humor, vovô.

Mãe:- Não liguem para isso. Deve ser apenas uma fase difícil.

Vov:- Mas... O que foi que a mordeu?

Mãe:- Venha, Sota. Me ajude com as compras.

Sota:- Sim!

Kagome subiu as escadas (na casa dela tem escadas?? Deu branco...Sorry...). Abriu a porta de seu quarto e fechou-a com força.

Kagome:- Que droga!

Quando voltou-se para a janela de seu quarto... Ele... Aquele ser... Meio-youkai... Ele estava lá! Na sua frente!! Seria um sonho? Uma ilusão??

Kagome:- I-Inuyasha...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim do episódio!!

Obs.: Obrigada à todos pelos reviews!! Espero que acompanhem essa minha fic!!!

Comentários dos reviews:

**Tassi Higurashi**: Desculpe pelo cap. ser tão pequeno... Já vi que vc é o tipo de pessoa que gosta de ler coisas maiores... Foi mal... Mas, como sempre explico, prefiro fazer algo interessante e curto, a fazer algo grande (enjoativo) e interessante, entende? Espero que vc goste dessa minha nova fic e que a acompanhe!! Ficarei muito grata! Bjux!!!!!!

**Darck Angel**: Espero que vc acompanhe, viu? Estou fazendo os caps. com muito carinho, pode ter certeza disso! Bjux!!!!! Obrigada pelo review!!

**Cindy-Shan**: Muito legal??? Sério??? Que bom!!!! Isso me alegrou muito!!!!! Obrigada pelo review!!!!! Bjux!!!!!


	3. O ciúmes de Inuyasha e o encontro de Kag...

**Um mundo totalmente novo**

Nota da autora: Oieeeeeeee!! Enfim o cap. 3!!! Estavam ansiosos??? Rsrsrsrsrs... Vamos logo a fic!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 3- O ciúmes de Inuyasha e o encontro de Kagome

Kagome:- I-Inu... yasha...

Inuyasha:- Kagome?

Kagome:- O... O que vc faz aqui?

Inuyasha olhou nos olhos de Kagome e respirou profundamente.

Inuyasha:- Bem...

Sota:- Mana!!!!!!

Kagome:- Ai... Como vc é chato, garoto!!

Sota:- Inuyasha!! Oi!!

Inuyasha:- Oi...

Kagome:- Xô, xô, xô...! Sai, Sota!

Kagome empurrou o irmão para fora do quarto e fechou a porta.

Sota:- Eu vou falar para a mamãe que vc está trancada no quarto com um garoto!!

Kagome:- Pode falar!!

Sota:- Mamãe!!

Kagome escutou o barulho das escadas. Seu irmão enfim descera e a deixara em paz. Quando virou o rosto... Inuyasha... Ele realmente estava a sua frente. Olhando-a com aqueles olhos... Que belos olhos!

Inuyasha:- Kagome... Eu... Bem...

Kagome:- Vc veio...

Inuyasha:- Eu... Eu precisava lhe dizer algo...

O coração de Kagome disparou. Que momento! Nunca se sentira daquele jeito antes! Estava um pouco envergonhada, mas ansiosa para saber o que Inuyasha queria lhe falar. Se declararia? Por um momento, Kagome fugiu do mundo real. Em sua mente, viu-se vestida como princesa, Inuyasha como príncipe, bem comportado, elegante... Ele ajoelha-se a sua frente, entrega-lhe flores, beija sua mão e...

Inuyasha:- A sua janela... Foi sem querer...

Inuyasha apontava para o grande buraco no vidro. Kagome voltou para o mundo real imediatamente. Seu sonho desaparecera rapidamente. É... Era realmente um sonho... Inuyasha jamais se comportaria daquela forma.

Kagome:- INUYASHA!!!!! O QUE VC FEZ?????

Ela correu para a janela. Estava quebrada. Ai... Inuyasha... Nunca muda...

O meio-youkai estava sentado. Suas orelhinhas estavam abaixadas e seu olhar era de "cachorro molhado". Kagome virou-se e uma tremenda pena bateu sobre sua pessoa.

Inuyasha:- Vc... Não vai...

Ele estava impressionado. Kagome não o mandara sentar!!! Algo estava errado! Correu e encostou na testa dela... Normal... Segurou seu pulso... normal... Então...

Kagome:- O... O que foi?

Kagome estava envergonhada. Inuyasha estava segurando sua mão. Quando ele se tocou, largou-a rapidamente. Os dois estavam vermelhos e nenhuma palavra foi dita por alguns segundos.

Inuyasha:- Não fiz por querer...

Ele estava se desculpando. Agora Kagome reconhecia... Como ele havia mudado! Quando o conhecera, era arrogante, orgulhoso... Agora... Era amável, carinhoso (às vezes) e se importava com ela. Jamais imaginara que ele chegaria a tal ponto.

Kagome:- Tudo bem. Eu falo com minha mãe e...

Inuyasha:- Ahhh!!!

Kagome:- O que foi?

Inuyasha:- Eu já ia me esquecendo!!

Kagome:- Do que???

Inuyasha:- Como eu pude me esquecer??? Ai... Minha cabeça está...

Kagome:- DA P/ ME DIZER DO QUE SE TRATA????

Inuyasha:- Ah! Tah... Tah...

Inuyasha procurou algo em suas vestimentas vermelhas. Logo, entregou um pergaminho para Kagome.

Kagome:- O que é isso?

Inuyasha:- Leia.

"_Querida Kagome,_

_Estamos com muita saudade! Como vc está? Aqui tudo está tranqüilo, ocorrendo perfeitamente bem. Gostaríamos de convidá-la para uma comemoração muito especial. Toda e qualquer informação, pergunte ao Inuyasha. Ele explicará direitinho (ao menos... é o que esperamos...)._

_Beijos,_

_Seus amigos: Sango e Miroku"_

Kagome terminou de ler e olhou para Inuyasha, curiosa.

Kagome:- Do que se trata?

Inuyasha:- Bem... A Sango e o Miroku vão se casar.

Kagome:- SÉRIOOOOOO?????

Inuyasha:- Sim.

Kagome:- Mas... Por que ela aceitou se casar com ele? Se bem que... Ela sempre gostou do Miroku, né? Ele e as assanhadices dele...

Inuyasha:- A Sango descobriu que está esperando um filho do Miroku. Por isso ela aceitou.

Kagome (caindo para trás):- O QUE????????????????????????

A casa toda tremeu com o grito de Kagome. Até mesmo na cozinha, onde as coisas estavam mais tranqüilas, o clima ficou um pouco tenso.

Mãe:- Sota... O que a Kagome está fazendo lá em cima?

Sota:- O Inuyasha tá lá com ela.

Vov:- Aquele garoto está no quarto da Kagome??? E a casa treme de repente??? Não é boa coisa...

Mãe:- Vovô!!

Sota:- O que? Não entendi...

Mãe (com olhar de assassina para o vovô):- Esquece, Sota... É seu avô que não sabe o que diz...

Enquanto isso... No quarto...

Kagome:- Ela está GRÁVIDA??????????

Inuyasha:- Uhum...

Kagome:- Então... Quer dizer que ele conseguiu...

Inuyasha:- Monge sem vergonha...

Kagome:- Quando eles vão se casar?

Inuyasha:- Daqui a uns dois meses. A velhota está ajudando eles.

Kagome:- A senhora Kaede? Nossa... Isso sim é novidade...

Mais um curto silêncio se estendeu no quarto. Até que...

Sota (batendo na porta):- Mana!! Tem alguém querendo falar com vc!!

Kagome:- Traz o telefone para cá, Sota!

Sota:- Mas... Ele está lá em baixo esperando vc...

Kagome:- Ele?

Correu para a janela e debruçou-se. Houjo... Ele estava a esperando...

Kagome:- Inuyasha, espere aqui! Eu já volto! Sota, faça companhia ao Inuyasha!

Sota:- Pode deixar, mana!

Inuyasha:- Espere! Quem é ele... Kagome... Deixa pra lá... Ela já foi...

Curioso, o meio-youkai aproximou-se da janela. Viu Kagome correr até o rapaz. Não ouvia a conversa muito bem, mas sabia que ela estava feliz, afinal, dava pequenas risadas. Inuyasha franziu as sobrancelhas.

Inuyasha:- Ei! Sota! Quem é esse garoto?

Sota:- Ele? É amigo da Kagome.

Inuyasha:- Só amigo?

Sota:- Hum...? Acho que sim...

Inuyasha:- Não me parece... Tem certeza de...

Sota:- Ahh!!! Ela tem um encontro com ele!

Inuyasha:- O que???? Um encontro???

Sota:- Ei! Inuyasha! Onde vc vai?

Inuyasha:- Vou expulsá-lo daqui.

Sota:- Vc vai o que????????? Espere!!!

Antes que Sota pudesse completar o que tinha para dizer, Inuyasha retirou-se do quarto de Kagome e desceu as escadas.

Sota: "Ele está... Com ciúmes..."

O garoto correu atrás do meio-youkai, na tentativa de impedi-lo. Mas... Já era tarde...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Acabou por hoje, gente! E então? Como está? Comentem!!

Bjux!!!!!!!!!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Otaku-IY**: Nos encontramos de novo, hein? Primeiro foi no "Meu filho: aliado ou inimigo?", e agora... Isso é muito bom! Espero que vc esteja gostando! Ah! Só um pequeno detalhe: já que eu naum lembro se vc leu ou naum... o último cap. da outra fic já está postado! E, mais uma coisa! Eu vou fazer um cap. só de agradecimentos (estou falando ainda da outra fic)! Os personagens da fic é que agradecerão os reviews!! Não se esqueça de conferir, ok? Bjux!! Obrigada pelo review!!

**Ja-chan**: Vc está gostando??? Sério??? Que bom!!! Valeu pelo review!! Ah!! Obrigada pela dica!! Eu esqueci mesmo que o Houjo é da classe "B"... Foi mal... Mas, esqueçamos isso, né? Faremos de conta que é da mesma classe que a Kagome. Mesmo assim, obrigada mais uma vez!!

**Juli-chan**: Olha só... Vc de novo? Que legal! Minhas fics fazem sucesso, hein? Rsrsrsrsr... Desta vez, vou postar os caps. em um período de tempo mais curto. Para dar mais tempo às pessoas para ler um de cada vez ( e assim... eu ganho mais reviews, é claro... Rsrsrsrs... Tem que ser esperta, né?). Bjux!!!! Obrigada pelo review!!

**Toshimasa**: Puxa! Valeu pelo elogio!! "Todas as minhas fics são legais..." Obrigada mesmo!! Fiquei muito contente em ouvir (ler) isso!! Coitado do Houjo mesmo... Rsrsrsrsr... Tadinho... Mas, a Kagome é do Inu! Não pode ser dele! Se bem que... Cá entre nós... O Houjo é bonitinho, né? Rsrsrsrrs... Bjux!!!

**Hika Cheshire**: Grande Hika!!! Cá está vc novamente!! Nos encontramos mais uma vez!! Que bom!! "Finalmente li..." Rrssrrsrs... Estava demorando? Nem achei tanto... A fic era recente ainda... Fiquei muito feliz por receber seu review... Kramba! Vc passa toda a sua ansiedade para o review, hein? Até eu senti, cara! Rsrsrsrs... Os caps. estão saindo... Pode deixar! Bjux!!

**Tassi Higurashi**: Dois dias??? Nossa... Para ler somente um cap.??? É... Naum é mole naum... Eu tb naum sou muito fã daquelas exageradamente grande (se bem que... eu já escrevi uma...XD). Mas... Se a história for boa... A gente leva, né? Com relação ao avô da Kagome... Ele é uma figura, né? Inventa cada uma... Rsrsrsrs... Obrigada pelo review!!!!!


	4. Ciumento? Eu?

**Um mundo totalmente novo**

Nota da autora: Oieeeeee, gente!! Tudo bem?? Lá vai mais um cap.! Pelo visto, gostaram muito do anterior, né? Isso é bom... Muito bom... Rsrsrsrrs... Continuem mandando reviews!!

DanyMoon

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Cap. 4- Ciumento? Eu??

Inuyasha desceu as escadas correndo. Sota correu atrás do meio-youkai e segurou-o pelas pernas. Mas... sua força e persistência de nada adiantaram. Inuyasha estava determinado e nada, nem ninguém, o impediria.

Kagome:- É... Bem... Pode ser que nos vejamos no sábado. Eu...

Um barulho interrompeu a conversa. Logo, um grito foi ouvido.

Inuyasha:- AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!

Houjo:- O que foi isso, Kagome?

Kagome:- Eu... Bem... Espere um minuto, Houjo. Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo.

Kagome abriu a porta de casa e bisbilhotou pelos cantos. Inuyasha estava caído ao chão, com as mãos na cabeça. Gemia muito. Olhando para perto do meio-youkai, Kagome viu sua mãe. Ela segurava uma frigideira.

Kagome: "Ai... Está tudo bem..."

A porta foi fechada.

Kagome:- Não se preocupe, Houjo. É apenas uma pequena confusão na cozinha.

Houjo:- Algum problema?

Kagome:- Não, não... Já foi resolvido.

Enquanto isso... Na cozinha...

Inuyasha:- Ai... Ai... Por que fez isso???

Sota:- Bem feito!

Mãe:- Cachorrinho... Não sabe que é feio interromper um casal?

Inuyasha:- Como é que é??? Cachorrinho???

Foi nesse momento, que o meio-youkai percebeu o que havia sido dito.

Inuyasha:- Vc disse.... Um casal???

Mãe:- Sim. Não perturbe. Kagome fica tão feliz quando ele vem aqui!

Aquelas palavras estavam começando a irritar o meio-youkai, e Sota já havia percebido isso.

Sota:- Ah... Mamãe...

Mãe:- Eu percebo, nos olhos dela, o quanto é bom recebe-lo aqui. Ele sempre aparece. Sempre está preocupado com o bem estar dela...

Sota:- Mamãe...

Mãe:- Ele já mandou cartas, flores e uma caixa de bombom!! Sim!! Como eu poderia me esquecer?

A cabeça de Inuyasha estava para explodir. Como ele se atrevia a encostar na Kagome? Sua Kagome!! Foi aí... Que ele percebeu...

Inuyasha: "Minha Kagome.... O que eu estou dizendo? Ela... Não tem nada a ver comigo... Mas... Mesmo assim eu..."

Mãe:- Acho que eles formariam um belo casal juntos.

Aquilo acertou o coração de Inuyasha. Uma facada, um soco, um corte, tudo! Seu coração estava despedaçado.

Inuyasha:- Ai... CALE ESSA BOCA!!!

Mãe:- O-Oque???

A porta foi aberta violentamente.

Mãe:- Que rude...

Kagome e Houjo olharam assustados para o meio-youkai, especialmente Houjo que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, vira um homem com orelhas de cachorro.

Inuyasha:- Escute aqui seu...

Houjo:- O que? Quem é esse, Kagome?

Kagome:- Ah... Ah...

Nada. Não conseguia falar. Estava perplexa. Como Inuyasha fora capaz de aparecer assim, na frente de Houjo, sem nada protegendo as orelhas?

Kagome puxou Inuyasha para um canto.

Kagome:- Só um momentinho, Houjo...

O rapaz viu Kagome puxar o estranho ser até perto de uma grande árvore. Logo, ela gritara algo e o outro caíra de cara no chão. Aquela cena deixara-o muito surpreso e confuso.

Houjo:- O que foi...

Kagome:- Nada, nada, nada, Houjo. Não se preocupe.

Inuyasha: "Ai... Como ela pôde fazer isso comigo??? Ficar dando bola para esse mauricinho..."

Houjo:- Quem é ele, Kagome?

Kagome:- Ele? Ah! Ele... É um amigo meu. Trabalha em um circo aqui perto.

As orelhinhas de Inuyasha se moveram.

Inuyasha:- COMO É QUE É???????

Kagome:- SENTA!!

Inuyasha:- AIIIIIII!!!!!

Kagome:- Como eu ia dizendo, Houjo... Ele não gosta que fiquem sabendo de sua profissão, sabe? Ele gosta de se passar por diferente e misterioso...

Houjo estava pasmo. Como ela conseguira fazer aquilo?

Kagome:- Foi um truque, não liga não...

Houjo:- Ah! Entendi! Então ele é um palhaço?!?!?!

Inuyasha:- QUEM É PALHAÇO AQUI???????

Kagome:- Ai... SENTA, SENTA, SENTAAAAAA!!!!!

Inuyasha:- AAIIIII!!! AIIII!!!!!!! AIIIIIII!!!!!!

Inuyasha: "Que droga... Maldição!!"

Kagome:- Ele é um pouco ARROGANTE, sabe?

Ela fizera questão de dar ênfase àquela palavra. Inuyasha levantou normalmente, esfregou as mãos na roupa e caminhou para perto de Kagome. Quando chegou, pegou em sua mão, o que deixou-a muito surpresa. Logo, Inuyasha puxou-a para um canto.

Kagome:- O-O que foi?

Inuyasha:- Escute-me, Kagome...

Ela, curiosa, chegou mais perto de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:- O que há entre vcs dois, hein? Me diga!

Kagome:- Por que está me perguntando isso?

Inuyasha:- Fala sério, Kagome... Olha só p/ ele! Vcs não estão juntos, né?

Kagome:- E se estivéssemos?

Inuyasha:- Eu recomendaria um oculista. Olha só! Ele tem cara de retardado mental! De lesado, tonto abobado, de... dãããããã!

Kagome:- Ei! Ele é meu amigo, Inuyasha! Eu não admito que vc fale essas coisas! Olha para ele! Vc vê algum retardado?

Houjo olhava para o céu... Uma borboleta passou perto e ele ergueu as mãos na tentativa de pegá-la.

Inuyasha:- E vc ainda tem alguma dúvida disso?

Kagome:- Ai... Vc não tem jeito... Um garoto não pode ser sensível, não, é?

Inuyasha:- Humm... Tô começando a desconfiar da masculinidade dele... Olha só! Parece até uma florzinha...

Kagome:- Vc está é com ciúme, isso sim!

Inuyasha:- Quem?? Eu???

Kagome:- É! Vc mesmo!

Inuyasha:- Ha!! Não me faça rir, Kagome!! Eu... Com ciúmes... Tá bom...

Kagome:- A é?

Inuyasha:- É!

Kagome:- Então... Tudo bem... Vc não se importa mesmo, não é?

Inuyasha:- Não mesmo...

Kagome:- Está certo...

Inuyasha cruzou os braços e deu as costas. Kagome caminhou até Houjo e puxou seu braço.

Kagome:- Venha, Houjo. Vamos tomar um sorvete.

As orelhinhas de Inuyasha mexeram-se mais uma vez.

Kagome:- Depois, podemos ir ao cinema, dar uma volta na praça...

Houjo:- Ah... Tudo bem... Higurashi...

(Acabei de me lembrar de que ele a chama pelo o sobrenome...)

Inuyasha:- PODE IR QUE EU NÃO LIGO, OUVIU???????

O meio-youkai deu a língua, mas nenhum dos dois se quer virara-se para vê-lo. Apenas ignoraram.

Inuyasha:- Eu não ligo, não!! Não ligo mesmo!!...

Inuyasha: "Ai... Mulheres..."

Olhou para o casal mais adiante e sentiu, mais uma vez, a agulhada do ciúme. Não iria admitir, para si mesmo, o que sentia. Era absurdo demais. A curiosidade e a ansiedade começaram a tomar conta de seu corpo. Os seguiria? Ou... Não?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Cabou-se, que era doce!! Por hoje, é claro... Tchauzinho!!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Higurashi**: Oieeeeee!! Obrigada pelo review!! "Lindo"?? Puxa... Obrigada!!! Estou tentando dar um intervalo de dois ou três dias na minha atualização, ok? É para dar tempo das pessoas lerem...

**Otaku-IY**: Já comentou? Acho que havia lido, sim... É que minha cabeça... Sabe como é, né? São tantos nomes... Bjux!! Obrigada pelo review!!

**Toshimasa**: Mais capítulos? Rsrsrsrsrs... Calma... Um de cada vez... Rsrsrsrsr... É... A Sango tá esperando um neném. Bem fofinho, de preferência... Só espero que não seja tão pervertido quanto o pai XD... Bjux!! Obrigada pelo review!!

**Juli-chan**: Rsrsrsrsrsr... Bjux!!!!! Já toh com saudades, viu?

**Hika Cheshire**: Esse seu "Chocada" foi... Positivo ou negativo? Espero que tenha sido um choque bom... (existe isso?) Rsrsrsrsr... Caminhão de gás com música de Titanic... Rsrsrsrsr... Vc é uma figura... Rsrsrsrsr... Só me explica uma coisa? O que vc quis dizer com "3Ls"? Eu naum entendi... XD que cabeça a minha... É bom saber que vc está gostando. Isso me deixa muito feliz! Pode ter certeza, estou fazendo com muito carinho! Bjux!!!!! (Mais um p/ o seus favoritos???? OBAAAAAAAA!!!!!)

**Isis Kazue**: Grávida, sim! Eita monge pervertido... XD Ele naum tem jeito... Se bem que... P/ ela estar grávida é pq ela deixou, né? XD... Aquele lance do Inu... Rsrsrsrsr... Só ele mesmo... Mil bjuxxxxx!!!!!!!

**Tassi Higurashi**: Ai!!!!!! O episídio foi lindo, né???? Ai, eu AMEI!!!!!! O clima da fic bem que combinou, né? Como eu adivinhei? Rsrsrsrsr... Bem... Sinto muito, mas o Inu teve de agüentar alguns "Senta!!" da Kagome, sim... Tadinho... Fazer o que, né? Quem manda atrapalhar?

**Sango**: Obrigada pelos elogios, viu? Eu tb espero eu vc a acompanhe até o final e, é claro, que não deixe de mandar reviews!! Eu os leio com muito carinho e sempre tento respondê-los da melhor maneira possível! Bjux!!!!!


	5. Perseguição, ciúme e curiosidade

**Um mundo totalmente novo**

Nota da autora: Desculpem-me pela demora!! Acontece que estou de castigo (XD) e não posso entrar muito no pc... Que grande "M"... Mas, eu não ia abandoná-los, né? Então... Cá estou de volta! Pode ser que os outros caps. demorem um pouco mais a sair (devido ao mesmo problema... Haja física...XD...Fiquei com uma péssima média...), mas pretendo atualizar o mais rápido possível, ok?

DanyMoon 

Obs.: Resolvi fazer uma pequena mudança. As palavras que estiverem em Itálico estarão representando o pensamento dos personagens. Outras... Apenas "modos de dizer", ou, em outras palavras, alguma ironia na pronúncia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 5- Perseguição, ciúme e curiosidade

_Eu não ligo... Não ligo mesmo..._, pensava Inuyasha enquanto observava a grande árvore localizada próxima ao templo da família Higurashi. Tivera um pequeno desentendimento com Kagome, e ela saíra com Houjo para "esfriar a cabeça". O meio-youkai se corroía por dentro, sabia que ela fazia aquilo de propósito, especialmente para deixá-lo desse jeito. _Ela não vai me vencer, não vai mesmo!_

Imagens começaram a surgir em sua mente. O que ela estaria fazendo? Sabia que fora tomar sorvete, mas... Seria somente isso? Estava do lado de um garoto. _Aquele retardado..._ A curiosidade aumentava cada vez mais. _Eles estão juntos..._, pensava. Essa frase martelava em sua cabeça o tempo todo. _Eu não vou sair daqui! A sua escolha foi essa, Kagome. Mas, não serei tentado._

Sota:- Inuyasha...

O meio-youkai virou o rosto e encontrou os olhos do pequeno irmão de Kagome, Sota.

Inuyasha:- O que foi?

Sota:- Por que está com essa cara?

Inuyasha:- A minha cara é assim mesmo. Se não gosta, o problema é seu.

Sota:- Ah... Calma... É que...

Inuyasha:- O que foi? Fala logo.

Sota:- Você não vai atrás da Kagome?

Inuyasha:- Por que eu faria isso? Ela está _tão bem_ acompanhada...

Sota:- Ora... Porque essa é a sua vontade, não é?

Inuyasha parou por um instante. Ele sabia disso? Sabia de sua luta interna contra a vontade de segui-la?

Inuyasha:- fff... O que ela está fazendo não me interessa.

Sota:- Mas...

Inuyasha:- Pode me deixar quieto? O que a Kagome faz ou deixa de fazer não me desrespeito.

Sabia que era mentira. Estava preocupado, ansioso, curioso... Queria, mais do que tudo, expulsar aquele garoto, Houjo, do lado de Kagome. _Como se não bastasse o lobo fedorento... Agora esse..._

Sota se retirou de perto de Inuyasha e voltou para dentro de casa. As orelhinhas do meio-youkai se mexeram e ele logo espionou a sua volta. Ninguém...

Pé ante pé, fazendo o menor barulho possível, Inuyasha caminhou até a escadaria do templo. Desceu e correu o máximo possível.

Mãe:- Sota! Onde está aquele cachorrinho?

Sota:- Ele saiu, mamãe! Foi atrás da Kagome!

O menino estava debruçado na janela de seu quarto. Havia visto Inuyasha partir. _Eu sabia..._

Prédios, carros, pessoas, correria, agito... Aquela cidade era muito diferente. Era barulhenta demais, movimentada demais. O ar era diferente. Poluído. _Não sei o que é pior... Essa fumaça ou o miasma do Naraku..._ Seu olfato era muito aguçado. Podia sentir, com muito mais intensidade, a alta poluição da grande cidade.

À poucos quilômetros dali, Kagome e Houjo conversavam. Na verdade, ele conversava sozinho. Kagome mantinha a cabeça em outro lugar. Seus pensamentos vagavam por milhares de lembranças. _Ai... Por que vc sempre gosta de me irritar, Inuyasha? Por que é tão orgulhoso?_

Inuyasha avistara o casal adiante. _Então quer dizer que não haviam ido tão longe?_ Correu um pouco mais rápido para chegar ao local, mas algo, no meio do caminho, chamou sua atenção...

Vendedor:- Cachorro-quente!!! Olha o cachorro-quente!!!!

_Cachorro...quente?_

O meio-youkai parou rapidamente. Do outro lado da rua, um homem bem gordo, usando um avental sujo de molhos amarelos e vermelhos estava anunciando algo. O que seria um... Cachorro-quente?

Vendedor:- Um freguês!

Inuyasha olhou abismado. O cheiro era bom, mas...

Inuyasha:- O que é isso?

Vendedor:- Um cachorro-quente, oras!

Inuyasha:- Cachorro... quente... E... O que se faz com isso?

Vendedor:- De que planeta vc vem, hein? Se come, amigo! Põe bastante molho, mostarda, katchup...

(Não sei como se escreve, gente! Se estiver errado, não liguem, por favor!)

Inuyasha:- O QUE?????????? VCS COMEM???????!!!!!!!

Todas as pessoas que andavam na rua pararam para ver a cômica e estranha cena. Inuyasha arrancara o alimento das mãos do vendedor e, por incrível que pareça, tentava conversar com ele.

Inuyasha:- Fale comigo, fale comigo! O que fizeram com vc???

O meio-youkai lançou um olhar assassino para o vendedor, o que o deixou tremendamente apavorado.

Inuyasha:- Seu assassino!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ele tinha sentimentos!!!!!!!! Como pôde fazer isso???????? Qual foi o meio-youkai que vc matou para fazer isso??????? Anda! Fale!!!

O homem até já se mijara nas calças. Inuyasha segurava sua camiseta agressivamente, ameaçando-o. As pessoas ao redor, fizeram uma roda em torno do carrinho de cachorro-quente, loucas para ver no que a história poderia dar.

Os boatos e a agitação se espalharam rapidamente, chegando aos ouvidos de Kagome e Houjo.

Kagome:- O que?????? Um homem de vermelho com orelhas de cachorro???

A jovem garota largou seu sorvete no chão e correu o mais rápido possível para o local onde milhares de pessoas se encontravam. Tentando passar sem machucar os demais, Kagome conseguiu, finalmente, se infiltrar na bagunça.

Inuyasha:- Quantos vc matou, hein???????? Fala!!!!!!!

Kagome:- Inuyasha!!!!!! Inuyasha!!!!!!

Ela chegara ao centro da multidão. Pegou a mão do meio-youkai e devolveu o cachorro-quente para o vendedor.

Kagome:- Desculpe, senhor. Ele é estrangeiro. Não conhece muito as coisas por aqui...

Os olhos do vendedor estavam arregalados. O medo o abatera de tal forma a deixá-lo sem reação.

Kagome:- Peço desculpas por esse constrangimento.

O meio-youkai estava inconformado. Cruzou os braços e deu as costas.

Inuyasha:- Como vc pôde, Kagome??? Ele é um assassino!!

Kagome:- Ai... Seu... IDIOTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O grito de Kagome ecoou em vários cantos da cidade. Logo, saindo de dentro da multidão, Houjo apareceu. Ele, imediatamente, sentiu necessidade de intervir.

Houjo:- Pessoal, não precisam se preocupar!! Ele é apenas um palhaço de um circo aqui perto!!

Inuyasha:- Como é que é????????????????? Quem é que é o palhaço?????

Kagome:- SENTA!!!

PAFT!!!!

Inacreditavelmente, as pessoas que assistiam a tudo, começaram a aplaudir.

Kagome:- O... O que?

Inuyasha:- Será que é possível?... Ai... Maldição! Esses humanos são muito idiotas! Acham mesmo que é um espetáculo...

_O que fazer?,_ pensava Kagome, diante da situação. Ela curvou-se e agradeceu. Uma chuva de aplausos prosseguia.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, quando a confusão já se acalmara...

Kagome:- Bem, Houjo... Nos vemos no sábado. É provável que amanhã seja o último dia de aula, não é? Bem, na verdade, não era para ser o último.

Houjo:- Tem razão. Nos vemos a amanhã e depois no sábado. Tchau, Higurashi.

O jovem foi pegar a mão de Kagome, mas deu-se conta logo que beijara a mão de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:- Está me estranhando, é?

Houjo:- O-Oque?????

Kagome:- Ai... Tchau, Houjo! Nos vemos amanhã!

Houjo:- Ah... Está bem! Tchau!

Depois que o jovem rapaz foi-se embora, Kagome virou-se friamente para o meio-youkai.

Inuyasha:- O que foi?

Kagome:- Agora, vamos ter uma conversinha particular... Só eu e vc.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Gostaram? Olha, peço, mas uma vez, desculpas pela demora!! Vou tentar ser mais rápida, ok? Bjux!!!!!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Higurashi**: Que legal! Bom saber disso! Bjux!!!! Obrigada pelo review!!

**Otaku-IY**: Parei na melhor parte, é? Deixei vc curiosa? Rsrsrsrsrs... Isso é bom... Assim, a pessoa fica com mais vontade de ler o próximo cap., né? Bjux!!!!!

**LeleLorien**: Rsrsrsrsrs... Sem exageros... Eu demorei um pouco para atualizar esse cap., mas, eu já expliquei o motivo. É bom saber que vc está gostando! Isso me deixa com mais incentivos para continuar a escrever! Bjux!!!!!

**Tassi Higurashi**: Gostou, é? Rsrsrsrs... Tb achei tão fofo!!! Eu sempre atualizo, sempre procuro postar um novo cap. em, no máximo 4 dias. Mas, já até perdi as contas da última vez que postei... Será que demorou tanto assim? Bjux!!!!! Vou ver se demoro menos, da próxima vez!

**Hika Cheshire**: Vc sabe, né, Hika? O Inu jamais ia admitir que estava morrendo de ciúmes! Isso é tão fofo, né? Obrigada pelos elogios!! Eu estou em seus favoritos???? Olhinhos brilhando e som da música "Aleluia" tocando no fundo Achei que isso jamais fosse acontecer!! Eu adoro vc, viu?????? Bjux!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Mil confusões

**Um mundo totalmente novo**

Nota da autora: Bem... Cá está mais um cap. Demorou? Sim? Não? Espero que estejam ansiosos!

Mandem reviews!!!!!!!!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.6- Mil confusões

Kagome estava muito furiosa com Inuyasha. _Como ele pode ser tão tonto?_ O meio-youkai havia feito uma cena _espetacular_ no meio da cidade, deixando-a sem graça. Quantas confusões se seguiriam? Quantas? Ela precisava dar um ponto final a essa questão.

Kagome:- Eu acho melhor vc ir embora, Inuyasha...

Aquelas palavras assustaram o meio-youkai.

Inuyasha:- C-Como é?... Ei... Kagome, o que foi?

Kagome:- Volte para a Era Feudal, Inuyasha. Vai ser melhor... Para mim e para vc...

Estava sendo tão difícil p/ ela dizer aquelas palavras quanto p/ ele ouvi-las.

Inuyasha:- Por que está dizendo isso, Kagome?

Kagome:- Por quê?? Por quê??? Inuyasha, vc arrumou uma _bela_ confusão há pouco, ou acaso esqueceu?

Inuyasha:- Mas... Kagome...

Kagome:- Nada de "mas", Inuyasha. Olha, vamos fazer um acordo... Ou vc se comporta a partir de hoje, ou vc volta para a Era Feudal.

As orelhinhas de Inuyasha abaixaram. Ele se sentia culpado pelo que fez, e realmente era! Mas, sua intenção não fora a de causar aquele tumulto. Afinal, ser escandaloso é uma das coisas que formam a sua personalidade.

Inuyasha:- Está bem, Kagome...

A jovem olhou para os olhos de Inuyasha e percebeu que ele estava realmente arrependido. Vendo isso, deu um beijinho no rosto do meio-youkai, o que o fez corar imediatamente.

Kagome:- Venha.

Inuyasha:- Ah... Kagome! D-Desculpe...

Kagome estava surpresa. Dificilmente o meio-youkai se desculpava por algo. Estavam progredindo.

Kagome:- Tudo bem, Inuyasha.

Ela deu pequenos risos...

Kagome:- Só vc mesmo para achar que cachorro-quente tem alguma coisa a ver com cachorros... (mais risos)

Inuyasha:- Mas... Não é? Então... Por que o nome é cachorro-quente?

Kagome:- Eu não sei a origem, Inuyasha. Só sei que desde criancinha a gente chamava assim... Estranho, né? (mais risos) Coitado do vendedor... Vc meteu um baita medo nele, hein?

Inuyasha:- Ele era um cagão, isso sim!

Kagome:- Pára com isso, Inuyasha! Também... Quem é que não teria medo de vc? Com essa sua cara... Qualquer um se assusta!

Inuyasha:- A é? Hum... Mas, ele ainda não viu nada! Nem se quer experimentou o poder da Tesaiga!!

Kagome continuou a rir, até que...

Kagome:- Ei, Inuyasha!! Pelo amor de Deus, não use a Tesaiga aqui!!

Inuyasha:- Por que não?

Kagome:- Ora, porque a cidade é cheia de prédios, há sempre muita gente pelas ruas... Ia ser um desastre se vc a usasse. Escute-me bem, Inuyasha: vc está proibido de usá-la aqui!

Inuyasha:- Tá... Tá... Já entendi.

Os dois deram-se as mãos e voltaram para o templo da família Higurashi. A mãe de Kagome, assim como Sota e o avô estavam muito assustados. Chamaram os dois rapidamente e logo viram o que se passava no jornal...

--------Entrevista nas ruas da cidade--------------

Vendedor:- Ele é muito estranho! Me atacou de repente!!

Repórter:- O senhor tem a descrição física desse homem?

Vendedor:- Homem? Não, não!! Não era humano!! Tinha duas orelhas assim... Parecia um cachorro! Mas... Também tinha a forma humana...

Repórter:- O senhor tem idéia do mal que este ser pode fazer à cidade?

Vendedor:- Ele me pareceu muito forte e agressivo. O olhar dele está cheio de raiva... Deve estar possuído pelo demônio! ", Buda, nos proteja!!

--------------Fim da entrevista--------------------

--------------Jornal-------------------

Apresentador:- As autoridades estão correndo na busca desse criminoso. As pessoas nas ruas estão apavoradas, com medo do que possa lhes acontecer. Algumas disseram que já o viram e que realmente tem a aparência de um "cachorro-humano". As buscas já começaram. Agora, pergunta-se: Tóquio estará correndo risco de ser destruída por esse demônio ambulante?

Kagome desligou a TV rapidamente. Estava pasma, perplexa.

Inuyasha:- DEMÔNIO AMBULANTE???????????? AI... EU NÃO SOU CACHORRO!!!!!!! SOU UM YOUKAI!!!!!!!!

Kagome:- Acalme-se, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:- Vc ouviu o que eles disseram???

Kagome:- Ouvi sim. Apesar do Houjo ter dito que vc era um palhaço... Acho que essas suas orelhinhas aparentam ser reais demais para que as pessoas possam acreditar nessa história.

Inuyasha (cochichando):- É claro... Todo mundo percebeu que só podia ser mentira... Só o tonto daquele garoto humano para acreditar numa história ridícula como essa...

Kagome:- O que vc disse?

Inuyasha:- Nada.

Todos os membros da família Higurashi, assim como o próprio Inuyasha, fizeram um minuto de silêncio. Estavam pensativos. O que fazer?

Kagome:- Inuyasha, a solução é vc voltar para a Era Feudal.

Todos:- O que?

Inuyasha:- Mas... Kagome...

Sota:- Não, mana! O Inuyasha tem que ficar aqui com a gente!

Mãe:- Eu acho que a Kagome tem razão. A única maneira dos policiais não o encontrarem é fazendo-o voltar para a Era Feudal. Seria melhor que vc desse um tempo longe daqui, cachorrinho. Até, pelo menos, a poeira abaixar.

Inuyasha sabia que a mãe de Kagome estava certa. Mas, não queria ir embora. Queria ficar perto de Kagome. Tentar conhecer melhor o mundo dela...

Inuyasha:- Eu... Não posso ir, Kagome.

Kagome:- Por que não, Inuyasha?

Kagome esperava uma resposta sincera da parte do meio-youkai. Esperava que ele finalmente dissesse que não podia viver sem ela, que precisava ficar a seu lado, que a amava... Mas, a resposta fora bem diferente...

Inuyasha:- Eu briguei com a velhota.

Kagome:- O que????

Inuyasha achou que Kagome fosse explodir, mas ela logo se acalmou.

Kagome:- Vc fez o que, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha:- Eu briguei com a velhota.

Kagome:- Com a senhora Kaede? Por que?

Inuyasha:- Porque ela é uma velha idiota.

Kagome:- Ela não é idiota, Inuyasha. Tenha mais respeito.

Inuyasha:- Então, ela é super idiota. É briguenta, orgulhosa, arrogante...

Kagome:- Eu não vejo essas características nela. Mas sim, em outro ser...

Inuyasha:- O que vc quis dizer com isso?

Kagome:- Nada. Mas, afinal, o que foi que aconteceu? Por que vcs brigaram?

Inuyasha:- Bem... Aconteceu quando...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Obrigada pelos reviews, pessoal!! Continuem mandando, sim? Bjux!!!!!!!!

**Higurashi**: Kawaii?? Sério?? Obrigada! Bjux!!!!

**Higurashi Hikari**: Gostou do cachorro-quente, é? Eu tb! Que estranho... Vina... Bom saber... Vc é de Curitiba? Quer legal! Bem, que bom que vc não achou que eu demorei. Fiquei preocupada... Bjux!! Continue mandando reviews!!

**Alexandra**: Amou? Fico muito feliz por saber disso, viu? Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível. Acontece que estou fazendo outras duas fics ao mesmo tempo... ("Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?" e "Hora EF") Se vc quiser dar uma olhada em algum deles depois... Ficarei honrada. Bjux!!!!!!

**Otaku-IY**: Rsrsrsrrs... Obrigada pelo review!!!!

**Gohan SSJ2 Author**: Obrigada pelos elogios! Gostei do "Cômica"! Rsrsrsrsr... Valeu pelo review!!

**Hika Cheshire**: Eu concordo plenamente, Hika. Que mancada que ele deu, hein? "Da hora", é? Rsrsrsrsr... 4 fics minhas?????? No seus favoritos??????? Puxa, que DEZ!!!!!! Valeu, Hika!!!! Kramba!! Devo estar fazendo sucesso... (olhos brilhando)... Que sonho... Rsrrsrs... Bjux!!!!!


	7. Ameaça de prisão

**Um mundo totalmente novo**

Nota da autora: Demorei? Acho que nem tanto, né? Bem, como estão indo as coisas, hein? Espero que ainda se lembrem do que ocorreu no cap. passado...

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.7- Ameaça de prisão

Kagome estava pasma. _Ele só veio até mim por que brigou com a senhora Kaede?_, pensou ela. Era um absurdo.

Kagome:- Diga-me, Inuyasha. O que realmente aconteceu?

Inuyasha:- Bem... Kagome... Acontece que...

Kagome:- Fala.

Inuyasha:- Ora, eu não tenho que dar satisfações p/ vc, ouviu? Isso não te interessa! É um problema só meu e da velhota!

Kagome lançou um forte olhar ao meio-youkai, o que o intimidou imediatamente.

Inuyasha:- O-O que foi... Kagome...?

Kagome:- Senta.

Inuyasha:- AI!

Os outros membros da família de Kagome observavam a situação. Estavam surpresos, alguns curiosos.

Sota:- Olha, mana... Ele caiu!

Kagome:- Eu sei disso, Sota. E vai "cair" mais vezes se não disser a verdade.

Inuyasha:- Ai... Ai...

O telefone tocou. O avô de Kagome imediatamente atendeu.

Av:- O quê? Quem??

Kagome:- Me dá isso aqui, vovô! Alo?

Houjo:- Higurashi, oi! Vc já sabe da novidade?

Kagome:- Que novidade?

Houjo:- Adiantaram as "férias" escolares. Seria daqui a uma semana, mas amanhã mesmo não terá aula.

Kagome:- Sério??

Houjo:- Sim. Ah! E, mais uma coisa: eu vi no jornal sobre aquele seu amigo... O palhaço...

Kagome:- Está falando do Inuyasha?

As orelhinhas do meio-youkai se moveram. Estariam falando dele? E... Quem seria do outro lado? _Que aparelho estranho... Como a Kagome consegue falar nele? Que coisa mais bizarra... Só o mundo dela para ter essas coisas anormais..._, pensou o meio-youkai.

Houjo:- Eu não entendo como as pessoas podem ter tanta dúvida dele. Não vêem que é apenas um artista de circo?

Kagome (gota):- É... É...

Inuyasha:- Ei! Kagome!

Kagome:- Só um momentinho, Houjo... O que foi?

Inuyasha:- Tem uma coisa estranha lá fora...

Kagome:- Do que vc está falando?

Sota:- Mana, é um carro de polícia!

Kagome:- O que??????????????

A jovem correu para a janela e se deparou com dois policiais aproximando-se do templo.

Kagome:- Ah... Houjo, eu te ligo mais tarde, viu?

Houjo:- Mas...

BIP

_Desculpe, Houjo, mas tenho outras coisas mais importantes no momento para resolver._

Kagome:- Eles estão atrás de vc, Inuyasha!!!

Inuyasha:- De mim??? O que foi que eu fiz?? A sua Era é muito complexa, Kagome.

Kagome:- Não, complexo é vc! Escute, não se faça de bobo! Temos que resolver as coisas, rápido! Eles não podem te encontrar aqui!!

Inuyasha:- Ora, por que não?

Kagome:- Porque, senão, minha família vai estar encrencada e vc também.

Inuyasha:- Ah, não me tome como um fraco covarde, Kagome! Deixe eles virem! Eu darei uma lição neles!

O meio-youkai se dirigiu para a porta, mas foi detido por milhares de braços. Toda a família Higurashi tentava detê-lo.

Inuyasha:- Me soltem!! Me soltem!!

Mãe:- Cachorrinho, não pode resolver as coisas assim! Olha só o exemplo que está dando para o Sota!

Kagome:- O Sota é o de menos... Vc não vai encostar nessa maçaneta, Inuyasha!

Sota:- Eles estão chegando, mamãe!

Av:- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

Mãe:- Kagome, leve o cachorrinho para o seu quarto. Arranja um lugar para ele se esconder! Rápido!

Kagome:- Sim!

Inuyasha:- Eu não vou me esconder coisa nenhuma!

Kagome:- Ah, vai sim! Deixe de ser metido à valentão, Inuyasha! Vamos!

Kagome puxou o meio-youkai e arrastou-o até seu quarto. Logo, trancou a porta.

Kagome:- O que vamos fazer? O que vamos fazer???

Kagome estava desesperada.

Inuyasha sentou-se na cama da jovem e ficou apenas fitando-a com aquele mesmo olhar de impaciência.

Kagome:- Onde eu posso esconder vc?

Inuyasha:- Isso é perda de tempo... Eles vão me achar, e quem liga? Sou muito mais forte.

Kagome:- Ai, vc não entende mesmo, não é?

A jovem olhou em todos os cantos. O que poderia fazer?

Kagome:- Já sei! Espere aqui!!

Inuyasha permaneceu onde estava e apenas observou a jovem retirar-se do quarto.

_Vai entender... Tão preocupada com um assunto tão idiota..._

Enquanto isso, a senhora Higurashi atendia os dois policiais. Abrira a porta normalmente, tentara não demonstrar um sinal se quer de ansiedade. Pelo contrário. Até os convidara para tomarem um chá.

Policial 1:- A senhora é muito gentil.

Policial 2:- Não queremos atrapalhar, senhora. Estamos fazendo uma vigilância de rotina. Um ser muito estranho está rondando por aí e fomos alertados quanto a isso. Queremos apenas garantir a segurança de nossos cidadãos.

Mãe:- Obrigada pelo que estão fazendo por nós.

Policial 1:- Que é isso, senhora. É apenas o nosso trabalho...

--------Voltando ao quarto...--------

Inuyasha esperava pacientemente pelo retorno de Kagome. Logo, a jovem apareceu carregando algumas roupas.

Kagome:- Tome! Experimenta. São as antigas roupas do meu pai.

Inuyasha:- Mas...

Kagome:- Mas, nada, Inuyasha! Veste logo!

O meio-youkai, atendendo ao peido, ou melhor... à ordem de Kagome, tirou suas vestes vermelhas.

Kagome (tampando o rosto):- Ahhh!!!!! Não na minha frente!!!

Inuyasha:- Vc não se decide, hein? Quer que eu vista ou não?

Kagome:- Claro que sim!

Inuyasha:- Para fazer isso eu precisa tirar a roupa, não é?

Kagome:- Sim, mas... Não podia ser em outro lugar?

Inuyasha:- Pára de reclamar...

Enfim estava vestido. Kagome lentamente foi tirando as mãos dos olhos. Estava outra pessoa... Usava uma camiseta leve e uma bermuda bem larga. Um estilo "folgadão". Na cabeça, usava um boné virado p/ trás, bem estilo jovem.

Kagome:- Nossa... Está muito bom! Nem dá pra reconhecer vc!

Inuyasha:- Humm... Acha mesmo? Eu prefiro do outro jeito.

Kagome:- Só está faltando uma coisa...

Para que o disfarce ficasse completo, Kagome prendeu o cabelo de Inuyasha.

Kagome:- Agora, sim! Está muito bom!

Inuyasha:- Ah... Essas roupas daqui... Que coisa estranha...

Kagome estava aliviada. Certamente, se os policiais vissem Inuyasha, jamais o reconheceriam.

Inuyasha (dirigindo-se à porta do quarto):- Agora eu já posso ir lá, né?

Kagome:- Nãooo!!!!

Inuyasha:- Por que "não"?

Kagome:- Inuyasha, não vá arrumar encrenca! Se eles não vierem até nós, nós não iremos até eles!

Inuyasha:- Eu não preciso ficar obedecendo vc! Eu sei me virar sozinho!

Kagome (explodindo):- Ai... SENTA!!!!

Inuyasha:- Aiiiiii!!!!

--------cozinha----------

Policial 2:- O que foi isso?

Mãe:- Ah... Bem...

Policial 1:- Que barulho foi aquele?

Mãe:- É a minha filha e...

Policial 2:- É melhor investigar.

Policial 1:- Sim.

------------quarto-------------------

Inuyasha:- Por que fez isso, Kagome????

Kagome:- É para vc aprender, Inuyasha!

O meio-youkai, irritado, puxou o braço de Kagome.

Kagome:- Ei! O que está fazendo?

Antes que pudesse se aproximar da porta novamente, Kagome usou mais uma vez seu único artifício...

Kagome:- SENTA!!!

Entretanto, Inuyasha ainda segurava sua mão, o que fez com que ambos caíssem ao mesmo tempo no chão.

Kagome:- Ai... Ai... Viu só o que vc fez???

Inuyasha:- Eu?????? Foi vc que me mandou sentar!!!!!

Kagome levantou-se rapidamente e puxou Inuyasha para cima.

Kagome:- Me solte!

Inuyasha:- Agora, não! Assim, toda vez que vc me mandar sentar, vc cairá junto comigo!

Kagome:- Me solta, Inuyasha! Me solta!!

Kagome fazia tanta força para se livrar do meio-youkai que acabou caindo em sua cama ao ser largada por ele. Ele, por sua vez, logo em seguida, subiu na cama e fitou-a diretamente em seus olhos cheios de raiva.

Inuyasha:- Não me olhe assim, Kagome. Vc começou tudo!

Kagome:- Eu??

Inuyasha:- Sim, vc!

Kagome:- Ora, seu...

Kagome tentara dar um tapa em Inuyasha, mas fora mal sucedida. Começara a se debater, na tentativa de conseguir esbofeteá-lo.

Ele, em resposta, tentou lutar contra ela. Segurava seus braços, tentava impedir que a mão dela alcançasse seu rosto. Até que... a porta foi aberta...

Policial 1:- O que está acontecendo aqui???

Ambos os guardas ficaram sem ação. A cena que viram, deixaram-nos surpresos e envergonhados.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Acabou por hj!!!!! Que pena, né? Será que ficou curto demais? Acho que não, né? Prefiro não cansar vcs... Acho eu que demorei a publicar esse cap. Tentarei demorar menos. Bjux!!!!!!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Otaku-IY** : Coitadinho mesmo... Está passando por um aperto... XD Bjuxxx!!!!! Obrigada pelo review!!

**Gohan SSJ2 Author** : Obrigada pelo elogio!! Bjuxxx!!

**Nana Pizani** : Pro presídio ou p/ carrocinha? Rsrsrsr... Gostei dessa! Bem, o que ele fez p/ brigar com a Kaede...? Nem eu mesma sei! XD Mas, estou providenciando, pode deixar! Estou com quase toda a história na cabeça. Eu acho... Bjux!!!!! Obrigada pelo review!!

**Hika Cheshire** : Cômico, é? Gostou? Pelo visto sim! Isso é bom! Muito, muito bom!! Devia levar uns "sentas"? Já está levando! XD Tah dando até peninha... É minha fã?? Sniff... Sniff... Quanto honra!! Brigadaaaaaaa!!!! Bjux, Hika! Obrigada pelo review!!

**Higurashi** : Puxa... Tb me deu... Mas, fazer oq, né? Eles estavam certos. Obrigada pelos elogios e pelo review!!

**Higurashi Hiraki** : Tadinho mesmo... Mal chegou na Era atual e já está sendo perseguido... XD Quanta sorte, hein? "Grande coisa..."? Humm... Eu acho. Afinal, o kra denunciou o Inu. Agora, tadinho, tá ferrado! Bjuxxx!!!! Obrigada pelo review!!

**YumeSangai** : Gostou mesmo? Que bom! A do cachorro-quente foi boa, né? Nem tinha isso em mente. Surgiu no meio do caminho. Achei legal colocar. E não é que o pessoal adorou? Rsrsrsr... Bjux!!! Obrigada pelo review!!

**Hyuri Higurashi** : Puxa, valeu pelos elogios!! Gostei muito de ouvir (ler) sua opinião! Eu acho que demorei, mas... Será que valeu a espera? Isso vcs (leitores, em geral) é que irão me dizer. "Como se posta uma fic?" Bem... Vc tem MSN? Desse jeito vai ficar mais fácil eu te explicar. Essa sua fic parece ser muito legal, muito mesmo! Quando vc conseguir postar a fic, me manda o nome. Se bem que... Eu tenho a impressão de já ter visto o título aqui no Tudo bem, olha, eu teria muito prazer em ajudar! Pode perguntar! Bjuxxxxxx! Obrigada, mais uma vez, pelos elogios e pelo review!!!!!!


	8. Escapando de uma cilada, ou talvez não?

Um mundo totalmente novo 

Nota da autora: Oieeeeeee!! Nossa, pessoal... Nem sei como eu posso explicar o que aconteceu... Eu sei que demorei demais, mas houve um problema aqui entre mim e o ... Alguém aqui conhece a fic "Hora EF" que também foi escrita por mim (com parceria de Deia-love-Kouga)? Ela foi retirada do ar por causa da votação e pelo fato de ter pessoas reais na fic. Eu não sabia que era proibido... XD Me ferrei... Bem, conclusão: fiquei proibida de mandar qualquer fic para o site até o dia 17. T-T... Fiquei arrasadona... Bem, ao menos ainda estou com minhas outras fics e não fui expulsa do site (EHHH!!).

Vamos logo ao que interessa...

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 8- Escapando de uma cilada; ou talvez não?

Policial 1:- Mas, o que está havendo aqui???

A porta fora aberta. Ambos os policiais ficaram envergonhados e espantados com a cena que presenciaram. Inuyasha estava em cima de Kagome, segurando suas mãos.

Policial 2 (super envergonhado):- Ah... Desculpe-nos... Só estávamos...

Inuyasha e Kagome olharam perplexos para os dois policiais. A princípio, nenhum dos dois entendera o que se passava na cabeça dos dois grandes homens.

Policial 1:- Não queríamos atrapalhar...

_Mas... Do que esses patetas estão falando?_, pensou Inuyasha confuso.

Kagome logo percebeu do que se tratava. Imediatamente empurrou o meio-youkai de cima de seu corpo.

Kagome:- Uou, uou, uou!!! Espere um minuto!!

Inuyasha:- Ei!! Por que fez isso??

Kagome:- Fica quieto, Inuyasha!!

Policial 1:- Peço que nos desculpem. Não era a nossa intenção...

Kagome:- Não, não, não!!! Pode parar!! Eu... Ele... Não...

Policial 2:- Não precisa se explicar, mocinha. Entendemos perfeitamente. É comum entre casais de namorados.

Inuyasha:- Casais de que????

Kagome:- Ah... Sim, sim! É claro. Mas, foi um engano, eu juro.

Policial 1:- Um engano? Humm... Eu jurava que...

De repente, o policial percebeu que o rapaz que estava caído perto da cama, já não estava mais lá.

Policial 1:- Oras... Pra onde é que ele...

Inuyasha estava quase em cima do outro policial. Estava o cheirando pelo corpo todo.

Kagome:- Inuyasha!!!

Policial 2:- O garoto pirou!!

Kagome:- Sai daí, Inuyasha! O que pensa que estava fazendo??

Inuyasha:- Me solta, Kagome! Eu estava vendo se o gorducho tinha bebido sakê (sei lá como se escreve...).

Kagome:- Se o que??

Policial 2:- Gorducho?? Gorducho??

Policial 1 (alisando a barriga do outro):- É... Tem razão... Vc andou engordando... Foi a feijoada da mamãe?? Ah! Só pode ter sido! Vc come lá em casa todos os dias!

Inuyasha e Kagome (gota):- Vc ainda mora com sua mãe???

Policial 1:- Moro. Qual o problema?

Kagome:- Não acha que está um pouco velho para isso?

Policial 1:- Velho?? Velho?? Tenho só 35 anos, sabia?

Kagome e Inuyasha:- Só...

Kagome:- Mas, Inuyasha, que idéia estúpida foi essa de querer cheirar o policial??

Inuyasha:- Ele só pode ter bebido! Vc ouviu o que ele falou?? Disse que somos namorados, Kagome!

Kagome:- E... Isso é um absurdo para vc?

Inuyasha:- Que pergunta! É lógico... que SIM!!

Kagome:- O.O .... Ò.Ó

Inuyasha:- Ah... Kagome... Que... Que cara é essa?

Kagome:- Ai... Vc não presta!!! IDIOTAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

--- Grito ecoando pela casa... rua... bairro... cidade...---

Policial 1 (com o dedo dentro do ouvido):- Que potência de voz!

Inuyasha:- EU NÃO SOU SURDO!! VC NÃO PRECISA GRITAR ASSIM COMIGO!!

Kagome:- EU NÃO ESTOU GRITANDO!! E VC CALE A BOCA!!

Inuyasha:- SUA IDIOTA!! VC SABE QUE EU TENHO SENSIBILIDADE NOS OUVIDOS!!

Kagome:- ENTÃO PÁRA DE GRITAR E ME ESCUTA!!

Inuyasha:- QUEM ESTÁ GRITANDO É VC, NÃO EU!

Kagome:- É VC!!

Inuyasha:- VC!!

Kagome:- VC!!

Inuyasha:- VC E PONTO FINAL!!

Kagome:- Ah, é?

O meio-youkai imediatamente recuou. Aquela cara significava...

Inuyasha:- Ei... Pára com isso... Não, não! Espera!

PAFF!!

Ambos os policiais estavam perplexos.

Inuyasha estava estático.

Kagome... bufando.

Inuyasha:- Vc... Vc...

Uma marca agora estava clara no rosto de Inuyasha. A mão de Kagome voara como nunca e estalara seus dedos nas bochechas do meio-youkai.

Inuyasha:- COMO SE ATREVEU A FAZER ISSO???

Kagome:- Vai continuar gritando?

O meio-youkai deu um passo para trás.

Policiais:- Huhum...

A jovem e o meio-youkai viraram seus olhares para os dois grandes homens.

Policial 1:- Mas, então... Não queríamos ter interrompido a...

Inuyasha:- Não esquenta. Nós fazemos isso sempre.

Policiais:- SEMPRE???

Inuyasha:- Sim. É comum. Vira e volta a gente faz de novo. Às vezes, mais de uma vez por dia. Depois fica tudo bem.

Policiais:- MAIS DE UMA VEZ POR DIA???

Policial 1:- Haja disposição...

Policial 2:- Esses jovens de hoje em dia...

Kagome:- Ah... Inuyasha...

Inuyasha:- Eu nem dou muito valor não...

Policial 1:- Não dá valor?? Mas... Como? Não valoriza a sua garota?

Inuyasha:- Minha garota? Que minha garota??

Policial 2:- Essa aí.

Inuyasha:- Não... Ela não é minha garota. Ela só anda comigo.

Policial 1:- Ela só anda com vc e mesmo assim fazem mais de uma vez por dia???

Inuyasha:- Sim. Mas isso é só às vezes. Geralmente, depois ela fica irritada e quer ir embora.

Policial 2:- Fica irritada? Oras, mas... Pq?

Inuyasha:- Ah... Frescura de garota.

_Ai... Como o Inuyasha é burro! Será que ele não percebe que estão falando de assuntos diferentes???_, pensava Kagome, que não tinha onde enfiar a cara.

Kagome:- Ah... Bem, foi muito gentil da parte de vcs se preocupar assim conosco... Mas... Acho que tudo já foi esclarecido.

Policiais (gota imensa):- C-Claro...

Policial 1:- Desculpe-nos por qualquer coisa, sim? Já estamos indo.

Os dois se retiraram do quarto de Kagome e fecharam a porta.

Policial 1:- Mais de uma vez por dia???

Policial 2:- Eu queria que minha mulher agüentasse esse tranco todo...

Policial 1:- Eita garotinha de ferro essa, hein?

Policial 2:- Nem me diga...

Depois de terminarem de conversar com a senhora Higurashi, os dois policiais se retiraram e seguiram seu caminho.

Kagome estava a ponto de explodir. Inuyasha percebera isso e logo começou a ficar apavorado.

Inuyasha:- Sabe... Eu acho que vou...

Kagome:- Vc não vai à lugar algum!!

Kagome segurou uma parte da camiseta de Inuyasha, impedindo-o de se retirar.

Inuyasha:- O que foi dessa vez???

Kagome:- O que foi??? O que foi??? Vc ainda se atreve a perguntar isso???

Inuyasha:- Nem vem, Kagome! Não fui eu que dei um tapa na sua cara, foi???

Kagome:- Será que vc é tão estúpido assim???? Eu te dei um tapa na cara exatamente para não falar "senta!"!

Inuyasha:- AIIIIIIIII!!!!!

Kagome:- Ups! Ah... Foi sem querer, viu?

Inuyasha:- Eu desisto...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Acabou por hj, pessoal. E então?? O que acharam? Divertido? Eu gostei. Espero que vcs tb! Mandem reviews, please!!


	9. O diário de Kagome

**Um mundo totalmente novo**

Nota da autora: Oieeeeee! Finalmente estamos de volta! Lá vai mais um cap.!!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.9- O diário de Kagome

------Cozinha. 12:30. Almoço.----------

Inuyasha:- Humm... Que gostoso!!

Mãe:- Ora, obrigada, cachorrinho!

Inuyasha:- Não me chame de cachorrinho!!

Kagome:- Pára, Inuyasha! Acalme-se! Não vê que estamos em horário de almoço?

Inuyasha:- Você sabe muito bem, Kagome que eu odeio quando me chamam de cachorro!!

Kagome:- Por que negar sua verdadeira natureza, Inuyasha?

Pequenos risos foram ouvidos.

Inuyasha:- Como é???

Kagome:- É verdade. Vc é um meio-youkai cachorro, não é?

Inuyasha:- rrrr...

Kagome:- Ahhhh!! Eu quase esqueci!

Todos olharam surpresos p/ a jovem.

Kagome:- SENTA!!

Inuyasha:- AIIIII!!!!

Sota:- Mana, por que...

Kagome:- Isso foi por você ter me humilhado na frente dos policiais!

Todos:- Humilhado??

Kagome:- Isso mesmo.

Inuyasha:- Sua maldita, do que você está falando???

Kagome:- Ahhh... Então, quer dizer que já esqueceu, é? Senta!!

Inuyasha:- Aiiiii!!!

Kagome:- E essa foi por se passar de sonso!!

Inuyasha:- Como é???

Kagome:- SENTA!! SENTA!! Sen...!

Mãe:- Pare, Kagome!!

Kagome:- M-Mamãe...?

Inuyasha:- uff... Obrigado...

Mãe:- Desse jeito você vai acabar estragando o chão!

Todos: (PAW)

Inuyasha:- Eu desisto... Vou respirar um pouco de ar...

Inuyasha se retirou da cozinha. Um enorme galo se formara em sua cabeça.

_Aiiiii.... Que dor de cabeç a! Maldita, Kagome! Me culpando por algo que eu nã..o fiz...._, pensou o meio-youkai.

_Como ele pode ser tã o idiota??? Me fez parecer mal na frente daqueles gigantes gorduchos!! Ai... Eu nunca vou perdoar isso!_, pensou Kagome.

Mãe:- Kagome, precisamos pensar em alguma alternativa, filha. Os policiais vieram aqui uma vez, mas não duvido que mais virão. A polícia está toda atrás de seu amigo cachorro.

Kagome:- Eu sei mãe. Seria bom entregarmos ele ao zoológico! E ainda sairíamos lucrando!

Sota:- Nossa...

Mãe:- Filha... Escute, as brigas entre amigos são coisas naturais, entende? Não fique assim. Creio que não foi intenção dele magoar vc.

Kagome:- Isso porque vc não viu o que ele fez! Agora ficarei falada na cidade... Se vc estivesse no meu lugar, entenderia.

Vovô:- Desculpe atrapalhar, mas está passando algo no jornal muito interessante. Vejam!

----------------------Jornal-------------------

Jornalista:- A polícia continua sua incansável busca pelo ser estranho que invadiu a cidade. Não se sabe ao certo de que espécie ele é, mas os relatos dizem que possui orelhas de cachorro. É algo inacreditável! Alguns acham que tudo não passa de boatos falsos, mas outros preferem se prevenir ao sair às ruas. Novas metas estão sendo usadas para capturar esse foragido. Aqueles que o virem passar pelas ruas da cidade, favor ligar para o número indicado:

Kagome:- É... Eles ainda estão atrás do Inuyasha...

Mãe:- Me parece que não vão desistir tão cedo.

Kagome:- Preciso falar com ele. Acho que temos mais coisas com que nos preocupar do que com uma briga idiota...

Kagome retirou-se da cozinha e saiu de sua casa.

Kagome:- Inuyasha!! Inuyasha!!

_Onde está ? Cadê o Inuyasha? Onde ele foi parar? Só espero que não tenhasaido daqui..._

--------------- Janela do quarto de Kagome-------------

_O que eu fiz de errado? É sempre a mesma coisa... Eu nã o consigo entender essas coisas daqui. Sã o costumes, expressõ es... Tem tanta coisa diferente!_

Inuyasha!!!!!!!!

_Humm?? Kagome??_

Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!

_Pensando bem... Vou deixá - la me procurar por um tempo._

O meio-youkai abriu a janela da quarto da jovem e entrou.

_O quarto dela é bem organizado. Na Era Feudal nã o temos essas coisas..._

Armário, livros, brinquedos, relógio,... Vários objetos que despertavam a curiosidade do meio-youkai.

Inuyasha:- Psiu, não fale para ela que eu estou aqui, viu?

Buio:- Miauuu?

_Humm... Que interessante... Ei! O... O que é isso?_

Dentro de uma gaveta, estava um pequeno caderno. Bem pequeno em relação aos demais.

Inuyasha:- "Diário"...

(Ok, gente. Vamos supor que o Inu saiba ler. Pq... P/ falar a verdade, não sei se ele sabe! XD)

"Meu querido diário... Por: Kagome Higurashi" 

_O que é isso? É da Kagome... Mas, o que tem escrito?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Ihhhhhh... Lá vai mais um cap. O Inu encontrou algo secreto da Kagome. O que será que tem escrito dentro do diário, hein?

Bjuxxxxxx p/ todos e obrigada pelos reviews!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Segredos de Kagome

**Um mundo totalmente novo**

Nota da autora: Gente, eu imploro o perdão de vcs. Eu sei que demorei demais dessa vez, mas, enfim minhas provas acabaram e vou ter mais tempo p/ escrever minhas fics. Sem falar de que eu já havia escrito esse cap. eu não havia gostado muito. Então... Estou refazendo, ok?

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.10- Segredos de Kagome

Suas mãos tremiam. Dentro do coração do meio-youkai aparecia um aviso: _Você está brincando com fogo!_

Quem disse que ele ligaria para isso?

A curiosidade era maior. Bem maior. O que Kagome escrevia naquele pequeno caderno? Inuyasha lembrou-se, rapidamente, que via, de vez em quando, Kagome escrever algo em um canto. O proibia de chegar perto nessas horas. Ficara desconfiado muitas vezes, mas jamais pensara na possibilidade de ser apenas um diário.

_Garotas... Para que fazer tanto mistério? É só um caderno!_, pensou. _Um caderno com algumas anotações apenas, o que isso tem de mais?_

_INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!_

O meio-youkai levou um susto tremendo. Tão grande foi que deixou o diário cair de suas mãos.

_Que escandalosa... Não sabe que eu tenho uma audição potente? Mais que coisa!_

Inuyasha percebeu que se ficasse ali, no quarto de Kagome, poderia ser pego em flagrante. E isso seria péssimo...

------------- Pensamento de Inuyasha-----------------

Kagome:- SENTAAAAAAAAAA!! SENTAAAAAAAAA!! SENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Inuyasha:- Aiiiiiiiiiii!! Aiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

Kagome:- Isso é para você aprender a não mexer nas minhas coisas!!

Inuyasha:- Kagome!!!!!!!!!! Você quebrou o meu nariz!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maldiçãoooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!

----------------------Fim do pensamento de Inuyasha------------------

O meio-youkai balançou a cabeça para os lados. _Não... Não é possível que ela fique tão brava comigo só porque eu li esse troço... Ou...é?_

Pensou duas vezes. Olhou bem o pequeno diário virou-o duas ou três vezes... _Ahh! Quem liga?_

Entretanto, algo o impediu de abrir o diário. _O que é isso?_

Havia um cadeado. _Muito esperta, né, Kagome? Armando essa para mim... Ah! Mas, eu sou melhor! Se pensa que me pegou, está enganada!_

Inuyasha:- Garras retalhadoras de almas!!!!!!!!!!!

SLASH!!!!!!!

_Ai, caramba!_

Nada. O cadeado, por incrível que pareça, era mais forte.

Inuyasha:- Aiiiiiiii!! Minhas garras! Não é possível!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Algumas garras, no impacto, haviam quebrado.

_Maldita Kagome, vai me pagar por isso!!_

Inuyasha:- Está bem, coisinha dourada! Vai se ver comigo! Duvido que resista aos poderes da minha Tesaiga!!

Silêncio.

Inuyasha:- Tá me encarando, é? Olha lá, hein? Eu sou muito mais forte do que você!!!!!!!! Pode crer!!!!

Silêncio.

Inuyasha:- Como é? Amedrontou, foi? Nem vem que não tem! Agora é a minha vez de atacar!

Inuyasha ia sacar a Tesaiga, quando ouviu alguns passos na escada. Imediatamente, pulou pela janela e subiu no telhado.

Sota:- Humm... Não, Mana!!!!! Ele não tá aqui, não!

Kagome:- Onde será que o Inuyasha se meteu? Valeu, Sota! Vamos continuar procurando.

--------------------No telhado---------------------------

_Uff... Achei que iam me encontrar..._

Inuyasha:- Ok. Voltando ao nosso assunto...

Sacou a Tesaiga.

Inuyasha:- Tesaiga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Gente, ele não usou a Ferida do Vento, ok? Ele só usou a Tesaiga para cortar o cadeado.)

Inuyasha:- Ha! Ninguém pode com a Tesaiga!

Enfim, o cadeado estava quebrado.

_Agora.... Vamos ao que interessa._

Abriu o diário. Pulou algumas páginas.

"_Querido diário,_

_Hoje aconteceu algo estranho. Tenho a impressão de ter sido vigiada. Bem, deixe-me explicar:_

_Fui tomar banho com a Sango em uma dessas águas termais que têm por aí (acredite, são ótimas para relaxar!) e... Tenho a ligeira impressão de ter sido vigiada. A pessoa suspeita, ao contrário do de costume, é o Inuyasha. Eu sei que seria bem mais 'correto' suspeitar do Miroku, mas não. Eu sei que foi o Inuyasha! Sei lá... Eu acho que reconheço o jeito dele de respirar, de caminhar... Tenho certeza de que foi ele!..._"

Um frio na barriga bateu no meio-youkai. _Como ela pôde ter percebido? Eu segui todas as dicas do monge pervertido!_

"_... Só sei que, se eu descobrir que foi ele, vou mandá-lo sentar tantas vezes que será capaz de chegar ao núcleo da Terra!_"

GLUP 

_Ela ficou brava mesmo..._

Não pensando duas vezes, Inuyasha decidiu pular algumas páginas.

"_Querido diário,_

_Tenho uma coisa para contar: estou naqueles dias. Fiquei menstruada hoje. Acontece que a história não pára por aí! O Inu estava inquieto hoje. Sabe... Ele é cachorro e..._"

_Eu sou o que??????????_, pensou Inuyasha.

"..._Eu acho que o instinto de animal dele deve ter vibrado, se é que me entende..._

_Eu não sei se ele percebeu. Acontece que ele jamais andou com garotas assim antes e... Talvez não tenha assimilado um odor a um certo sentimento e desejo._

_É provável que ele tenha ficado, como posso dizer... Agitado hoje. É provável, não! Ele ficou! Estava toda hora olhando para os lados, caminhava se parar... Você sabe exatamente o que deve ter acontecido com ele. Bem, nem preciso explicar mais, né?_"

Inuyasha coçou a cabeça. _Eu lembro desse dia, mas... Do que ela está falando?_

Inuyasha caminhou para o alto do telhado e sentou-se lá. _Garotas... Quem as entende? Tem cada coisa..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Ainda não acabou! No próximo cap. veremos mais segredos de Kagome. Será que Inuyasha vai conseguir ler todo o diário? Não percam!

Comentários dos reviews:

**Otaku-IY**:Oieeeeeeee!! Tá aqui o cap.! Rsrsrsr... Bjuxxxxxxxx!!

**Inu-maniaca**: escritora de novelas???? Huahuahuahuahuahuahua!!!!!! Valeu, bjuxxxx!!

**Juli-chan**: Menina, há quanto tempo, hein?? Tava com saudades, too! Vou dar uma olhada em uma de suas fics. Bjuxxxxx!!

**Hika Cheshire**: Bem, não sei se os policiais vão voltar. Mas,é possível que eles voltem a aparecer na fic. Bjuxxxxx!!

** k-gome **: Valeu pelos elogios!! É bom saber que está dando bons resultados!!Só me diga uma coisa... Qual é o endereço do seu blog?

**Jenny-Ci**: Este é o segundo review seu que estou respondendo hoje! Rsrsrsr... Bjuxxxxxxxx!! Obrigada pelo review!!


	11. Pego em flagrante

**Um mundo totalmente novo**

Nota da autora: Confesso a vcs... Eu estava quase desistindo dessa fic... Não me matem, por favor!!! Acontece que novas idéias começaram a surgir, para outras fics, e acabei ficando com carência de criatividade para esta. Me desculpem. Mas... (sempre tem um mas...) a ameaça que recebi de Deia-love-Kouga, caso desistisse da fic, me fez voltar ao ritmo normal! Por isso, valeu maninha!!! Se não fosse você, eu já estaria toda apedrejada... XD Bem... Chega de demoras. Vamos logo à fic!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 11- Pego em flagrante!!

Estava ansioso. Sabia que muitos segredos poderiam estar escritos naquele pequeno caderno. _O que será que a Kagome escreve de mim?_

Virou mais algumas páginas.

"_Querido diário, _

_Fizemos muitas coisas diferentes hoje. Bem... São tantas que nem dá para descrever. Mas... Teve uma que me marcou muito. Sabe o tonto do Inuyasha?..._"

_Como ela adora me elogiar..._, pensou o meio-youkai ironicamente.

"_Não sei o que aconteceu. Ele não estava de mau humor hoje, não é um milagre?? Estava educado, quase não reclamou... O que será que deve ter acontecido com ele? Será que reconheceu o quanto sou valiosa?_"

_Não é nem um pouco convencida..._

"_Tem mais! Ele procurou me proteger de todos os perigos! Tudo bem que isso ele faz sempre, mas... Sei lá. Tinha algo de diferente dessa vez. Acho que estou começando a mudar minha opinião sobre ele... Pode ser que não seja tão mau educado, orgulhoso, teimoso, arrogante e indelicado quanto aparenta._"

Inuyasha:- Como é????

Calou-se. Assustara-se com seu próprio grito. _Preciso ter mais cuidado... Kagome está por perto..._

Voltou a olhar para o diário. _Então... é isso o que sou? Mau educado, orgulhoso, teimoso, arrogante e indelicado? Ok, ok... Aguarde-me, Kagome!_

Virou mais algumas páginas.

"_Querido diário,_

_Tenho algumas confissões a fazer. Estou muito triste hoje. E, desta vez, não briguei com o Inuyasha. É... É... Por outro motivo._"

_Humm... Realmente. Só pode ser por outro motivo. Ela nunca fica triste quando brigamos!! Fica parecendo um dragão em chamas!! Devia passar a andar com um estoque de madeira. Dessa forma, nos dias mais frios, é só brigar com ela que todo mundo fica feliz e quente!,_ pensou o meio-youkai dando pequenos risos logo em seguida.

"_Eu vi... Eu vi... Aquilo que eu mais temia._"

_Ah... Tá legal... O que seria? O bicho papão?_

"_O Inuyasha estava abraçando a Kikyou..._"

Inuyasha, que estava com um sorriso no rosto, fechou a cara imediatamente. Levara um susto. Jamais imaginara que poderia ser alguma coisa desse tipo. Gostava de zoar com a cara de Kagome, mas aquilo o abalou.

"_Eu juro que... A primeira coisa que eu quis fazer... foi chorar. Mas, não. Eu precisava falar com meus amigos. Entreguei-lhes alguns medicamentos e voltei para a Era Atual, que é o meu lugar. Sabe... Acho que seria melhor jamais tê-lo conhecido... Inuyasha..._"

À cada parágrafo que lia, o meio-youkai ficava mais surpreso. _Achei que ela escrevia apenas coisas divertidas e engraçadas, mas... Estava enganado._

E muito.

Um frio na barriga o invadiu. _Eu sabia que ela havia ficado triste naquele dia, mas... Não sabia que havia ficado tanto..._

Inuyasha olhou para cima. _Jamais vou conseguir saber o que se passa na cabeça dela..._

Olhou mais uma vez para o diário. _Eu sei que o que estou fazendo não é uma coisa certa. Essa é a privacidade dela... Bom, pelo menos foi o que eu entendi. É aqui que ela anota tudo o que sente... Acho que é melhor não bisbilhotar mais._

Fechou o diário. _Vou devolvê-lo. É melhor esquecer essa história._

Apoiou-se de quatro, com a intenção de ter uma melhor visão do local. _Ninguém à vista..._

Sota:- Desiste, mana. O Inuyasha deve ter voltado para a Era Feudal.

Kagome:- Tem razão, Sota... Mas... Ele teria me avisado...

Sota:- Vai ver, você estava muito ocupada... Sei lá.

Kagome:- Alôôooo... Acorda para a vida, Sota! Foi há pouco tempo! A gente se desentendeu, lembra?

Sota:- Então... Ele pode ter ficado uma fera com você.

Kagome:- E por que motivo? Eu é que deveria estar furiosa com ele!

Sota:- Mas... Mana... Você está!

Kagome:- Eu sei, eu sei!! Pára de falar e me ajuda a pensar.

_Ai, que droga! Eles tinham que aparecer logo agora?_, pensou Inuyasha espremendo-se no telhado. Suas garras seguravam firmemente seu corpo. Evitava qualquer tipo de barulho que o denunciasse. Vagarosamente, virou-se para o lado oposto de telhado e começou a caminhar lentamente, em direção ao outro lado... _Todo cuidado é pouco..._

Kagome:- Já sei! SENTAAA!!!

TUM!! PAFF!! POW!! CRASH!! TABUM!!

Kagome:- Venha, Sota! Escutei algo!

Kagome e o irmão correram rapidamente para o local onde haviam ouvido o estrondo.

Inuyasha estava caído ao chão. Suas roupas estavam um pouco rasgadas, estava sujo e desleixado. Seus olhos giravam sem parar.

Kagome:- Então... É aqui que você estava, hein?

Olhou para algo no chão.

Kagome:- O que é isso, Inuyasha?

O meio-youkai recobrou a consciência. Olhou para seu lado... O diário.

Inuyasha:- Ah... Ah...

Pegou o pequeno objeto. Estava rasgado, furado e sujo. Os olhos de Kagome arregalaram-se imediatamente.

Kagome:- Esse... Não é... O meu diário... Né? Me diz que não é!

As orelhinhas do meio-youkai abaixaram.

Inuyasha:- Conto a verdade ou continuamos amigos?

O rosto da garota ficou vermelho de uma hora para outra.

Sota:- Ela vai explodir!!

Kagome:- INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Ficou curto, né? Foi mal... Minha inspiração voltou gente! O próximo cap. deve ficar bom! Espero que sim... Me contem o que acharam, ok?

Agradecimentos especiais: **Otaku-IY**, **Hika Cheshire**, **Deia-love-Kouga**, **Jenny-Ci, Inu-maniaca, Juli-chan, **e à todos os que têm mandado reviews para mim! Valeu, gente!!!!!!! (Eu gostaria de colocar todos os nomes, mas a lista ia ficar grande XD, por isso, peço que, aqueles cujo nome não apareceu, não fiquem chateados! Sou tão grata a vcs quanto a todos os outros!!)

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Jenny-Ci**: Oieeeee!! Tudo ok? Bem, o Inu leu algumas coisas que são comuns em um diário. Tipo... "Fiquei menstruada hoje, tive muita cólica...", "Eu odeio aquele moleque! Ele sempre me atrapalha!", sabe? Mas... Realmente, eu já estava bolando o que ia acontecer quando ele lesse a parte que realmente interessa. O problema é que ele acabou não lendo tudo, né? XD Poderia ter descoberto muitas outras coisas... T-T É uma pena... Bjuxxx!! Quem sabe ele não fica curioso e tenta pegar de novo?Rsrsrsr...

**Otaku-IY**:Agora sim, o Inu finalmente leu algo que presta! Bem... Bjuxx!! Valeu!

**Hika Cheshire**: Hika, Hika, Hika... Como assim não entendeu? Bem... Já vi que vou ter de explicar nos mínimos detalhes... Olha, o Inu é um "cachorro", certo? E... O que acontece com um animal quando percebe ou sente que há uma fêmea no cio? Entendeu? Rsrsrsrsr... Bjoks!

**Nunes Angels**: Vc deve ser que nem eu, sabia? Já vi que adora colocar essa carinha "XD"... Tb adoro!! Coloco em vários lugares. Acontece que dei uma diminuída nas fics... Não é muito bom ficar colocando essas carinhas nas fics. Bom, pelo menos foi o que me disseram... Que bom que gostou! Bjuxxxxx!

**Inu-maniaca**: Nossa... O.O Vc gostou mesmo da "escritora de novelas"... Rsrsrsrsr... Bem, se é o que vc acha... Só tenho a agradecer!! Bjuxxxxxx!!

**Holly-182**: Amou? Puxa, que legal!! Pode deixar, vou passar na sua fic, ok? Bjuxxx!!

Tchauzinho, gente! Continuem mandando seus reviews, ok? Estarei aguardando!!


	12. O que mais pode acontecer?

**Um mundo totalmente novo**

Nota da autora: Estamos com mais um cap.!! O que vocês acham que o Inu vai fazer para se desculpar com a Kagome pelo diário, hein??? Então, vamos lá!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.12- O que mais pode acontecer?

Os olhos da garota estavam em chamas. O pequeno irmão deu um passo para trás. As orelhinhas do meio-youkai estavam abaixadas, demonstrando o seu medo.

Kagome:- INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

A casa inteira tremeu.

Inuyasha:- Ah... Toma... Tá aqui...

O meio-youkai estendeu a mão para Kagome, entregando-lhe o diário. Isso só fez com que a raiva dentro dela aumentasse ainda mais.

Kagome:- Seu IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Inuyasha (com o dedo no ouvido):- Ok, ok... Pare de gritar!

Kagome:- O que??? Como se atreve a reclamar de algo???? Você acabou de estragar meu diário!!!!!!!!!!! Olha só o que você fez!!!

Olhando para o caderno nas mãos de Inuyasha, podia-se ver um aglomerado de folhas rasgadas, furos nas pontas e na capa, estava todo empoeirado e praticamente destruído.

Inuyasha:- Foi... Sem querer...

Kagome:- Eu não quero saber!! Não fale comigo até eu mudar de idéia, Inuyasha!!

Inuyasha:- O que??? Ei... Kagome!

Kagome:- ...

Inuyasha:- Pára com isso! Eu já disse que foi sem querer. Aliás, a culpa foi sua! Quem mandou me mandar sentar???

Kagome (explodindo):-... Ai, seu... IMBECIL!! QUEM MANDOU VOCÊ PEGAR MEU DIÁRIO, HEIN??????

Inuyasha:- Viu? Você falou!

Sota deu pequenas risadas. Kagome virou-se e caminhou furiosa para dentro da casa.

Sota:- Ela está mesmo furiosa...

Inuyasha:- Garotas... Qual o problema de ler um caderno?

Sota:- Acontece que esse é o diário dela. Nem a mamãe pode ler!

Inuyasha:- Que egoísmo...

Sota:- É... Vai entender, né? É coisa de garota.

Inuyasha:- Você também tem um caderno desse tipo?

Sota:- Hã??? Claro que não, Inuyasha! Eu acabei de falar que é coisa de garota!

Inuyasha:- Humm... Tem razão... O que será que eu posso fazer para melhorar a situação, hein?

Sota:- Eu não sei...

Inuyasha:- Mas... Será que ela está TÃO brava assim comigo?

SENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Inuyasha:- Aiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

Sota (olhando para o buraco no chão):- Isso respondeu a sua pergunta?

Inuyasha:- Ai... Sim...

--- No quarto de Kagome...---

_Ai.... Eu não acredito que ele fez isso comigo!! É um absurdo!! Como o Inuyasha se atreveu a pegar meu diário??? Ele vai me pagar!_

Kagome estava realmente furiosa. Estava arrumando suas coisas para ir tomar um banho. Talvez isso a fizesse relaxar.

_E ainda por cima estragou o meu diário!! Dois crimes em um só dia!! Ai... Isso não vai ficar assim..._

Foi aí que se lembrou de um detalhe importante...

_Espere um pouco... E se ele leu o que eu escrevi? Ah, é óbvio que ele leu, mas... Até que ponto aquele tonto pode ter lido? Ai, meu Deus! E agora?_

Pegou a toalha e as roupas e se dirigiu para o banheiro.

_Isso não vai ficar assim. Não mesmo!_

Abriu a porta. Fechou-a.

Abriu a cortininha do box.

Kagome:- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Inuyasha:- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Kagome:- Inuyasha, SENTAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Inuyasha:- Aiiiiiiiiiii!!

POFF!! TUM!!

Fechou a porta.

A família inteira veio correndo para saber o que havia acontecido.

Mãe:- O que houve, Kagome??

Kagome:- Ele... E-Ele...

Mãe:- Ele o que?

Kagome:- Estava PELADO!!!!!!!!!!!

A mãe de Kagome e o vovô deram pequenas risadas.

Sota:- Ah, é, mana! Ele estava muito sujo, aí eu disse para ele tomar um banho.

Kagome:- E por que não me avisou?????????????

Sota:- Você estava com tanta raiva que eu fiquei com medo de você acabar soltando fogo em mim...

Kagome:- Como é que é?????

Mãe:- Ok, ok. Vamos parar com isso, está bem? Kagome, foi um acidente. Você não esperava que o cachorrinho estivesse no banheiro, não é?

Kagome:- Se eu soubesse, jamais teria entrado naquele banheiro! E o pior é que eu poderia ter tirado a roupa com ele lá dentro!!!!!!!!

Mãe:- Não esquente mais a cabeça com isso, Kagome. Aconteceu. Espere um pouco. Quando ele acabar, você entra. Ou, quer tomar banho no meu quarto?

Kagome:- Pode ser...

Antes de sair, Kagome lançou um olhar furioso para seu irmão.

_Acho que as coisas só pioraram... Ela ficou mais brava ainda!_, pensou Sota.

----No quarto da mãe...----

Mãe:- Pronto, Kagome. A água já está na temperatura certa. Pode entrar.

Kagome:- Valeu, mãe!

_Por que aquele estúpido do Inuyasha tem que sempre fazer alguma coisa para me irritar? Primeiro foi o diário e agora..._

Kagome olhou para um recipiente de champoo a sua frente. O frasco tinha um formato um tanto cilíndrico...lembrava-a de algo que não gostaria de lembrar naquele momento.

_Era só o que me faltava..._

------ Hora do almoço-----

Kagome:- Mãe, o que vai ter para o almoço?

Mãe:- Bem, filha, aqui tem arroz, ovos, salsichas e... Ka... Kagome? O que houve?

_Sal... Salsichas...?_

Os olhos de Kagome arregalaram-se.

Sota:- Mana...?

Kagome:- Ah... eu... Não... Quero dizer... Estou de jejum hoje...

E subiu correndo para o quarto.

_Ai... Será possível??? Isso só pode ser brincadeira! Isso não está acontecendo, Kagome! Não pode estar acontecendo! É só a sua imaginação..._, dizia para si mesma.

---- Na cozinha-----

Mãe:- O que será que deu nela?

Vovô:- Não sei, não...

Sota:- Ela deve ter se lembrado do Inuyasha pelado...

Imediatamente a mãe e o vovô coraram.

Sota:- O que foi?

Começaram a rir.

_Adultos..._

Mãe:- Sota, onde está aquele menino cachorro?

Sota:- Ele saiu por aí. Disse que foi ver o que podia trazer para acalmar a Kagome.

Mãe:- Como assim, "ele está por aí"??? Acaso esqueceu que não pode andar pelas ruas da cidade?? Ele será pego pela polícia!!

Sota:- Ihhh...! Tem razão!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: O que será que o Inuyasha pode aprontar no meio da cidade??? O que vocês imaginam, hein? Bem, ficamos por aqui hoje. Bjuxxxxxxxx à todos!

Comentários sobre os reviews:

**Otaku-IY**: Essa é uma boa pergunta. Mas... Como e quando ele vai descobrir isso, hein? Bjuxxxxxxxx!!

**Hika Cheshire**: Que isso, Hika! Vc não é lerda, não! Pode ter sido apenas um descuido... Bem, mas... O que vc achou da fic? Acabou nem escrevendo... Bjuxxxx, miguxa!

**Higurashi**: Tudo bem, não tem problema! O importante que vc comentou, ok? E me deu uma posição de qual é a sua opinião. Isso já me satisfaz! Eu já desisti dessa idéia de abandonar essa fic. Pode ficar tranqüila! Obrigada por oferecer ajuda! Se eu acabar tendo mais um desses "bloqueios mentais", pode ser que eu venha pedir ajuda a alguém. Se vc estiver online na hora... Bjuxxxxxx!! Posso ter falado pouco, mas logo, logo a gente se fala mais pelo MSN, ok?

**Inu-maniaca**: Adorou mesmo? Que bom! Isso me deixa feliz!! Bjuxxxxxx, miguxa!!

**Jenni-Ci**: Oieeeeee!! É... Ele realmente não leu tudo. Mas, será que terá uma outra oportunidade? Bjuxxxx!!

**KagOmE-cHan**: Obrigada pelos elogios. O "assunto diário" ainda não acabou! Vamos ver o que a Kagome poderá fazer com o Inu e o que ele fará para se desculpar. Acha que eu progredi? Sério? Puxa, obrigada! Bjuxxxxxx!!

**hitomi higurashi**: Nossa, que bom que vc está gostando! O Inu realmente está muito cômico. Tadinho... E acaba na pior com as coisas que faz... XD Bjuxxxx!!

**HoLLy-182**: Lindinho, é? O Inu leu coisas que o deixaram pensativo... Tadinho... Qual será o castigo que a Kagome vai dar para ele?? Essa é a pergunta que não quer se calar. Ela ainda vai tomar alguma decisão sobre o caso. Bjuxx!!


End file.
